What a Girl Wants
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Sequel ot Family. Fiona wants to be a wolf and the rest of the group face other life problems.
1. Problems

**Okay here's the Sequel to Family!**

Adam stared at Fiona with wide eyes and his jaw weak and dropped. Fiona gave a weak a smile and tried to give encouragement. She silently begged him to smile and cheer or something positive.

"Adam?" Fiona watched him snap back into reality.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"What? Why?" Fiona complained.

"Because being a Werewolf is harder than you've seen. I've told you this before! You see the happiness and parties, not the ridicule and hate."

"I just feel that I could understand you more if I became a wolf."

"Well, it's not happening."

Adam stood up and jumped down onto the car under them that only stuck out a bit. He didn't pause, but jumped again and flipped forward more. He transformed into his wolf form and landed on his front paws before springing down the rest of the junk and deeper into the party.

000000000000

_Damn, Terri is so hot when she's drunk! _Fits thought, watching Terri laugh hysterically with Sam over a stupid joke Bullfrog made. Terri saw Fits and smiled while she winked at him. Fits smirked and walked over to her and leaned up against the broken, black counter. Terri giggled and wrapped her arms droopily around his neck.

"Hi." Fits said casually.

Terri giggled again and let her head go slack, falling onto his chest as a response.

"If only you were this quiet at home."

Terri shot up and stood emotionless in-front of Fits. He looked at her cautiously, wondering what she was planning on doing. Terri stretched her arms out before she jumped up on Fits.

Her legs hitched around his waist and tightened her grip around his neck. Fits stood strong as Terri closed her eyes and started to drift off. Fits looked down at her face and kissed the top of her head afterwards.

"I'm going to say goodbye to everyone." Terri jolted up and hopped of Fits' body, walking over to where her group of friends had migrated.

Fits turned and grabbed a drink from the cooler, lying on the ground. When he turned around and found Terri in the distance his heart pounded and he immediately felt rage and anger.

000000000000

Fiona had climbed her way down the pile of broken and thrown away items and was making her way around the crowded floor, looking for Adam. Adam was sitting and drinking a beer with some other Wolf Pack members. They were sitting on an old, torn couch, that's pink color had faded.

"Can you guys leave? I need to talk to Adam." Fiona crossed her arms, and even though she asked nicely you could see the anger and frustration in her eyes.

"Sure, have fun Adam." One of the wolves said and patted Adam on the back before he and the rest left.

Adam and Fiona stared at each other. Fiona was tapping her foot and Adam was looking up at her every so often.

"Are you going to say something?" Fiona raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Adam shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

Fiona snatched the bottle away and threw it on the ground making it smash. Adam looked at her with an 'are you serious face' and then at the bottle. He leaned back and let the problem slide.

"I guess that's one way to get my attention." Adam folded his arms behind his head.

"You left me at the top of a pile of crap! And now you're making smart-ass comments?" Fiona hit his shoulder.

"Ow! I'm sorry. You know this only proves my point. You aren't ready to be a wolf; anyone of us could get down with ease."

"Because you have big paws to land on and are able to jump far distances."

"Alright, alright, I won't leave you on a pile of shit again." Adam closed his eyes.

"You know that's not what I'm mad about." Fiona argued, sternly.

"Well, I'm mad too!"

"You have no reason! I asked you a question and you flipped out!"

"I gave you an answer and you continued to push and push! You can't let anything go."

"I feel that you rushed to answer without even considering why I wanted this. You didn't even give me a reason to not become a wolf."

"Because you aren't the type of person to survive as a wolf or even truly fit in. Now I love you but everyone else here doesn't see you the way I do, turning you into a wolf would only make you look like an even bigger fool to them."

"What do you mean I'm not the type of person?"

"You don't have the instinct, senses, impulses a lot of others had before they joined fully."

"How do you know if they have those things? What do they do?"

"It doesn't matter because you won't ever do them, whether it is to become a wolf or just because you can."

"Give me an example if you think I won't do it."

"Fine, for girls they normally do some M rated things like dance on the pole." Adam pointed behind Fiona to the pole, attached to the bar.

"That's all." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, there's stripping or having sex in public."

"Okay, that's a bit more risky."

"Yeah, now since I told you about it, can we drop it and go home?"

"I guess, but please consider everything."

"Okay." Adam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her.

00000000000

Fits walked closer and closer to the crowd of boys, flirting and touching Terri. She was laughing and pushing the boys playfully. Fits came up and tried to contain his anger. He grabbed Terri's arm and she immediately turned to him.

"Hey, Fits." Terri hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, um do you want to get going?"

"Aw, you all tuckered out?" a guy teased and the rest laughed. Terri smiled, but noticed Fits getting annoyed with the boys' jokes.

"Fits could stay all night; I'm the one who's too tired to stay." Terri defended him and Fits smirked in return.

"Oh, come on! You can make it. Just one sexy dance with me?" the same guys asked Terri.

"She's going home and even if she wasn't she wouldn't dance with you." Fits glared at him.

"Oh, she's done it before and I'm sorry but I didn't see you two out on the floor." He acted so cocky.

"I don't think you should be concerned with that." Fits stepped closer to the group.

"Well, when she dumps your ass I'll be there to show her a good time. If you know what I mean."

Fits exploded with the thought of him touching Terri, or any guy, but him especially. Fits threw the first punch and knocked him in the eye, but he sprang up and pounced on him as a grey wolf. The others joined in and started ripping at Fits' clothes and probably catching some skin.

Terri wasn't going to stand and watch her boyfriend get eaten. She jumped into a sandy wolf and used the long side of her body to push all of them off. The wolves bared their fangs and stood up tall, trying to claim dominance. Terri being kind of like the Alpha Female won and the rest retreated. She turned to Fits and bent down on her knees, back in human form.

"Fits?" Terri snapped her fingers. Fits moaned and squinted his eyes in response. Terri sighed and wrapped his arm around her neck and carried him to the car.

**Okay, kind of going to put drama and stuff in next chap. This was just to start you off. **


	2. Talking

Adam woke up with his arms wrapped around Fiona and smiled down at her. The sun was shining through the thin curtains and the room was lit lightly. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Fiona turned over to look at him and smiled.

"So, what are our plans for the day?" Fiona smiled.

"I thought we could just stay in and chill. Have a little fun tonight." Adam smirked.

"Really? I mean I thought we would go out, maybe go back to the club?"

"You want to go back to the club?"

"Yeah, I had fun last night." Fiona sat up and ran her hand down his chest.

"Well, I see how I'm feeling, because right now I've got a hangover." Adam kissed Fiona and went to the bathroom.

00000000000

"Fits? Fits?"

Fits eyes opened slightly, but he squinted into the light. He rubbed his eyes and turned away from the brightness. When his eyes had adjusted he turned over and looked at Terri who was kneeling at his legs and staring at him.

"Terri? What happened last night? My head is pounding."

"You decided to be tough and get knocked out by a werewolf." Terri rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry I was such a prude. I guess I don't like it when my girlfriend flirts with other guys."

"They were kidding. Why do you have to be so serious?"

"What do you mean serious?"

"I have never seen you just relaxed. Not even when you sleep!" Terri yelled, dramatically.

"Well, it's hard to relax when you're off letting guys flirt with you!"

"They weren't going to do anything! I was just talking, I would never cheat, don't you trust me?"

"God, you are just so frustrating!"

"Well, I'll just leave. Hope you don't have a concussion and die!"

Terri slammed the door and Fits groaned loudly while falling onto the bed.

0000000000000

Adam and Fiona were laying on the couch watching Tosh.0 intently. Fiona actually liked this show, even if it was racist and sexist. Adam was watching it only at times when Fiona laughed, it surprised him and he shot up, otherwise he was staring at her. Fiona looked at him, but he didn't try to hide the fact he was looking at her.

"What?" Fiona poked his chest.

"I'm sure you are glad to know that I have been thinking about your suggestion."

"And you'll let me be a wolf?" Fiona lifted herself, excitedly.

"Well, I actually have decided no." Adam looked down.

"Oh."

"Now, I thought about it and gave you the answer, so now are we done with it?"

"What, wait, did you just give me an answer so I would drop it?"

"No, I really did think about it." Adam lied.

"No! You didn't even talk to me about it!"

"I've already come to a conclusion."

"Too bad, we're going to talk!"

"Fiona." Adam whined. "I don't get why this is so important to you!"

"Because I love you!"

"I love you, too, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Adam, this is embarrassing, but I've been thinking. Do you think we could ever get married?"

"Yes, I would love to be your husband, and you to be my wife."

"So, if we got married, we'd want kids, right?" Adam nodded. "And our child would be a wolf."

"So?"

"I won't be able to do anything with him or her."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be the one teaching him to hunt, run, fight, and survive. You'll be the one he comes to for advice when people pick on him. I won't even matter."

"Fiona, every kid loves their mom."

"I know, but you will be able to do so much more with them than me."

"Fiona, you two will have a good relationship no matter what."

"But, I want to be there. When he learns how to transforms, when he makes his first kill, I want to help you and see all the things my baby can do." Adam wrapped his arms around her as she cried at how much she really wanted to be there, she couldn't take it.

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do. Just don't cry." Adam kissed he head and rubbed her back.

"Thank you." Fiona looked up, still watery eyed and kissed him.

00000000000000000

Terri was painting her nail with Sam, while they talked about Fits.

"I just don't understand why he got so jealous. I was just kidding around."

"Well, you have to imagine, he didn't grow up the way we did and he doesn't know how we interact."

"But, still I explained it to him and he got even more upset. I wish he would just….. relax."

"I know you do, and I think it's good to give him time." Terri smiled and focused on her toes.

"Terri!" the door opened and both the girls turned to Fits.

"What do you want, Fits?" Terri said, not paying much attention to him.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"This morning."

"I'm going to leave." Sam smiled at Terri, and walked out carefully.

"Are you here to apologize?"

"I can barely remember what happened last night so please tell me."

"I was just kidding around with some guys, you got jealous, tried to fight them, and I had to save your ass."

"You fought them off?"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"Why didn't you let me fight my own battle?"

"They would have damaged you even more than you already were, I didn't want you to die."

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?"

"You can't beat werewolves, Fits!"

"I have taken care of myself for years. I don't need you to help me!"

"You could have died!"

"Just stay out of my life!" Fits yelled and slammed the door.

**Sorry, that I won't be updating till maybe Friday. I'm going to Mexico, I was just able to write this chapter in the car. Give me lots of reviews while I'm gone! **


	3. Moments

"Adam, can we please go out?" Fiona whined. "We can snuggle out all tomorrow."

"Fiona, I'm just coming down from that hangover and aren't feeling the best." Adam rubbed his forehead.

"If you come out I'll make it worth your while in the morning." Fiona kissed Adam up his neck.

"If you wanted to do that we could stay in and go upstairs." Adam sat up and rubbed her thighs.

"Well, that sure got you up. So, do you feel like going to the club?"

"You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Nope." Fiona grinned.

"Alright, I'll get ready to party!"

"Yay! We're going to party and party hardy!" Fiona sang and Adam laughed while walking up the stairs.

00000000000

"Fits?"

Fits turned around and saw Terri leaning against the door frame, looking upset. Fits turned back to the punching bag and held his fists up high.

"Hey, Terr. What are you doing here?" Fitz asked, punching the bag.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Terri said truthfully.

"Well, next time you should just let me take care of myself."

"Fits, why is it so wrong that I care?"

"It's not that you care it's that you feel like you have to defend me."

"I just didn't want you to die!"

"Well, you didn't have to punch the guys and make me look like a wimp!"

"I didn't hit them, just growled and warned them."

"That makes me look only like a bigger pussy. The fact that I get knocked out and all you have to do is growl!"

"You know you're not the strongest person in the world. You can beat the crap out guys, but not werewolves. Sorry."

"It just pisses me off." Fits punched the bag like crazy.

"I know you think it's unmanly, but I think you needed to be brought down a peg. Think of it as a life lesson. Can't win all the time."

"Alright, you make a good point and I'm kind of bored of being mad at you. I still don't like the fact that you're flirting with those guys."

"I'm not going to do anything, and I won't flirt anymore." Terri ran her hand down his chest and looked up at him flirtatiously. "At least not with them."

"Really?"

"Come out tonight and see. I'm all about you."

Terri pushed herself up and kissed Fitz slowly. She licked his lips lovingly, but before he could retaliate she pulled away. She walked backwards, smiling deviously.

0000000000000

Eli smiled as he rolled off of Clare. She layed on her back panting from the lack of air that she was deprived of. Eli had snuck over and they had gone as far as they did the night Clare's mom had walked in on them.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Eli sat up and smirked.

"Well, my mom is helping my dad move in to his new place. So they shouldn't be home for a few more hours. We could watch a movie?"

"What one did you have in mind?"

"The Notebook?" Clare grinned shyly.

"Really Clare? Are you trying to torture me?"

"Fine, go over to the book shelf and pick out a movie, but don't pick out a too scary movie." Clare warned.

"Well, knowing you, you probably don't have any horror movies." Eli smirked.

"Darcy gave me some of her favorites when she left. Maybe you might like them?"

"There doesn't seem to be any good ones." Eli complained.

"Where's The Notebook?" Eli sighed.

Clare smiled and jumped up, running over to the shelf and right away pulled it out. She smiled and gleefully ran to the T.V., putting it in and jumping on the bed.

**Next chapter will have the party and a lot of drama with Fadam. Plus an Eclare moment if you ask nicely. ;)**


	4. Waiting

Fiona laughs and drinks with Terri. Adam was off talking to his friends and Terri had seen Fiona when she went to get a drink.

"So, you're going to become my new Pack Mate?" Terri cheered and jumped up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad Adam talked to me about it and he's giving me a chance." Fiona smiled at Adam, who was making his way over to them.

"Hey, what are you two gossiping about?" Adam smirked.

"Just celebrating the fact that I'll be one of you guys." Fiona smiled as wide as she ever has.

"Um, Fiona, I said I would see what I could do." Adam looked away shyly.

"What?" Fiona said, mortified.

Adam had promised her she could be a wolf and now he was taking it back. After all she had told him and begged him to listen.

"I'll leave you two alone. Fitz is probably jumping to conclusions."

Fiona glared at Adam, as he looked down ashamed.

00000000000

Terri approached the couch where Fitz was sitting. He was looking around at all the guys and probably worried that he would see her with one of them. Terri snuck behind the couch and quickly wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and kissed his cheek. Fitz jumped up with surprise, but smiled when he figured out it was her. She came around and sat cross-legged at his side.

"Hey." Fitz's eyes gleamed with delight, loving that she was back with him.

"Were you worried?" Terri raised a knowing eyebrow.

"I was just making sure…" Fitz cut his sentence short, not knowing how to finish.

"I told you I'm all about you." Terri pulled Fitz closer and forced her tongue into his mouth right as they connected.

Fitz gripped Terri's leg, pulled it over his leg, and she wrapped it tighter around his waist. He ran his hand up and down her leg, feeling her smooth skin and making her shiver. The vibration traveled to her legs and Fitz could feel the motion on his groin from her other knee. Fitz moaned and swept down to her neck.

"Well, well, well."

The two broke apart. Fitz moved fast, but Terri was calmer about. She looked disappointed that Fitz was startled by the guys from last night.

"What do you guys want?" Fits asked, trying to hide her anger.

"Just wondering if you two lovers had taking that onto the dance floor. Or are you just going to stay on the side lines?" Fitz was going to stand up and swing at them, but Terri answering cut him off.

"I was actually just convincing my _sweet lover_ to join me in some _hot_ dancing." Terri sighed seductively and her eyes fluttered shut lightly, before opening them only half-lidded.

She looked over at Fitz to see him staring wide-eyed and glancing over at the guys. They looked curious and waited for him to respond.

"Um." Fitz looked over at Terri, panicked. "I, uh….." Fitz looked back to the group of men.

Fitz continued to look back and forth, muttering barely started sentences. Terri grinned and stood up, pulling Fitz up with her and over to the crowd of people.

00000000000

"You said I could be a wolf." Fiona sobbed.

"Baby," Adam rubbed Fiona's back, but stood up and moved away.

"I told you my fears and gave you all the reasons! Did you even listen?" Fiona screamed.

"I tried to convince myself it was the best and I know it's what you want, but even though I know it'll make you happy….. I don't want to cause you pain."

"Why? Why can't you just bite me and get it over already?"

"Fiona, you'll go through so many changes and you'll be at such risk. I've lost so many people, young and old. I've never lost someone like you. Someone I loved so much." Adam let tears roll down his face.

"It's never going to happen is it?" Fiona cried.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it." Adam shook his head and looked down disgraced with himself as Fiona walked away.

000000000000

"Terri, I don't know how long I'm going to make it." Fitz moaned, his dick getting harder as Terri rubbed her ass against it.

"Can't keep up with me, my sweet lover?" Terri purred.

She loved when she was in charge. There were times when she liked to be controlled by Fitz but there were also times when she liked to make him squirm and beg.

Fitz smirked and pulled Terri's hips close and dry humped Terri hard from behind. Her head rolled back and the sound of her breathy sigh turned Fitz on more. He turned her around and kissed her hard, licking everything he could. Terri opened up and their tongues immediately swirled around each other's.

"Maybe we should get home, or at least to the car." Terri panted.

"I think it be fun to have sex in the middle of hundreds of people. Maybe then your friends won't have any more smartass comments." Fitz smirked.

"I think that would shut them up." Terri played with the hairs on his neck. "But maybe another day. I think we showed them who's number one."

"Then let's going." Fitz picked Terri up bridle-style and carried her off to the car.

00000000000

Adam closed the door, but didn't say anything. Fiona had retreated to the car after their talk and they hadn't discussed it. Fiona didn't look up, but Adam glanced over at her with delicate eyes. Fiona looked back at him with the same emotion, but looked away after a few seconds.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Fiona asked, tears in her eyes as she glanced out the window.

"I did try Fiona. I just don't think I'm ready for you to live this life. It's a huge step for me, too." Adam looked her in the eye.

"Maybe later we can see if you're comfortable?" Fiona snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, and I'll try, I promise." Adam kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Fi."

"I love you, too, my Prince." Fiona kissed his lips, before snuggling back into him while he drove them back home.


	5. Party Night

Terri squirmed around under Fitz as he smashed into her hard and fast. Her back arched violently and her hands scratched against the bed sheets. Fitz smirked evilly as he came in her and then he kissed her, while still pumping into her, and then smirked evilly again as she came for the third time. He fell off of her and sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Terri ran her hand down his back.

"I feel sweaty, so I though Fitz thought I would go take a shower." Fitz bent back and kissed Terri.

"Do you want me to join you?" Terri smiled as Fitz walked away.

"I don't care. I thought you would be tired."

"You may have had a long day filled with sexual experiences, but I'm just getting started." Terri jumped up and went into the bathroom.

Fitz smiled and pulled her closer to him by the waist, kissed her temple and she kissed his cheek.

"Can we take a bath?" Terri rested her head on his shoulder and looked up innocently.

Fitz looked down at her and rolled his eyes, sighing. He turned off the shower and started the bath. The room steamed and got warm.

When the bath was full Fitz slowly sank in and sighed happily. He understood why Terri liked baths so much. Terri smiled gleefully and tiptoed to the tub and sank into the water as well and moved, swiftly against Fitz.

"Perfect temperature." Terri sighed and snuggled close to Fitz

"Yeah, I was hoping for a shower so I had room to move, but I guess I can deal with a small bowl where I can't move around."

"Shut up you love being this close to me, feeling my wet ass on our wet cock." Terri grinded herself on him.

"Really Terri, right now?" Fitz groaned, letting his head fall back.

"Well, I've had enough time to soak, if you feel like having a shower, feel free." Terri got out and dried off till she was all dry and ready for bed.

"Me too, and I have to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Terri yawned.

"Yeah, sure, we'll talk later."

"Cool." Terri smiled and kissed Fitz's lips.

00000000000

Fiona stretched out and smiled at Adam who was sitting in front of her smiling. She wave lazily at him and he winked in return.

"What are you looking at?" Fiona smiled.

"Just a beautiful woman." Adam shrugged casually.

"Oh, well if she's just another woman." Fiona picked herself up and kissed Adam.

"So, how pissed off are you?" Adam looked up shyly.

"I understand why this is hard for you. Let's just go back to what we use to do. Kiss, have sex, and just everything people in love do." Fiona layed her head down on his lap.

"Like cuddle?" Adam petted her head.

"Yes, I love to cuddle." Fiona smiled. "And I was wondering if you weren't too tired to go to the club again?"

"Well, it is Sunday, so maybe we should just rest for the day." Adam shrugged.

"But I want to party!" Fiona jumped up.

"What's up with you this weekend and the club?"

"I guess I like hanging out with everyone. I've been lonely since Holly J left and I don't have many girlfriends."

"We could go for a few minutes but not till 1 like last night."

"We'll go home at 9." Fiona kissed Adam's lips and he grabbed her hips and rolled her over onto her back.

00000000000000

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Terri asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Fitz was confused. "Oh, um….. I was thinking that you've been here for a long time and you spend a lot of time here…."

"And you're getting tired of me and need space. I understand."

"No, actually the opposite. I thought that it would be easier to see you more if you moved in…. with me."

"Oh, um….. well I uh…. Fitz I just don't think we're ready for that. We've only been dating for a few months."

"Yeah, but I thought that since we started out different, maybe we are at that point."

"The fact that we did start at sex doesn't mean we have all the passion and love for each other that other couples who take their time. Plus, I don't think I know you that well."

"What do you want to know? Or what should I know?"

"Nothing, it's just that we aren't there yet and I'm sorry. Maybe later in the future."

"But don't you agree it would be easier for us if you lived here?"

"I guess." Terri had been calling him over more and more ever since they made that deal about calling when they had needs.

"So why don't we just give it a shot?"

"I just don't feel good about it."

Terri picked up her purse and walked out the door.

0000000000000000000

"Adam, I'm ready to go?" Fiona walked into the house and shouted.

"Adam just got out of the shower." Fiona turned to the kitchen and smiled at Terri.

"Oh, are you coming out tonight?" Fiona walked over to her.

"Fitz and I won't be going, at least not together."

"Why? What happened?"

"He asked me to move in and I said no."

"Well, that's not your fault. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Yeah, but he never speaks his mind and he probably is so embarrassed, he'll never talk to me about what he thinks again." Terri hid her face in his hands.

"Listen, Terri. Fitz has to understand things aren't always going to go his way."

"I'm sure he knows that, but I could've given him some hope, not act like it was the worst thing on earth."

"I'm sure you two will get over it. Just come out and hang with Adam and me."

"Alright, you're good friend Fiona. I love you." Terri and Fiona hugged.

"Hey, Fi. Ready to move?" Adam put his hat on.

"Yeah, can we give Terri a ride, she wants to come along."

"Sure, but only if you two show me some live girl on girl action." Adam winked and the girls punched his shoulders. "Ow! Violent!"


	6. In Da Car

**Alright hookers! Here's another chapter. Please review or I will call you worse things. Love all of you!**

Fiona and Terri were on the same couch, which seemed to be their new hang out spot whenever they came to the club. Adam was talking to the DJ and taking shots with him.

"So, are you feeling a little better about you and Fitz?" Fiona asked, sipping her virgin drink.

"I think I'm over it and hopefully he is, too." Terri smiled.

Just then, Terri caught a glimpse of Fitz walking through the crowd. Terri gave Fiona a look and she turned and saw him as well. When she looked at him, he found them and started walking over. Terri looked to Fiona, before getting up and walking away. Fiona watched her and silently wished her luck.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Terri forced a smiled and cheery voice.

"I came looking for you." Fitz yelled over the music.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk about you moving in."

"Fitz, I'm not moving in with you, so we don't have something to talk about."

"But, you didn't explain why."

"I told you that I wasn't comfortable with it."

"You said we didn't know each other. I'll tell you anything if you do the same."  
>"Fitz, I'm not hiding anything and there's nothing specific I want to know. I just don't think we are ready for that."<p>

"I'm ready, but you aren't."

"Well, then we shouldn't talk about it, because only time will tell when I'm ready!"

"Okay, okay. Will you at least come home?"

"I guess, but just don't talk about it anymore."

"I won't. Let's go." Terri waved good bye as Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away.

0000000000000

Adam came back to the couch and looked around when he noticed Terri wasn't there, but shrugged it off and walked over to Fiona. She smiled and took her new drink as Adam sat down.

"Hey, Terri left with Fitz." Fiona told, snuggling into his side.

"Fitz was here?"

"Yeah, he just left."

"Oh, well, why did she come and he didn't?"

"They got into a little fight, but I think they're good now."

"Oh, that's good. So, it's almost nine, do you want to head home?"

"Sure, and if you're up for it, we could do some…. Sexy things before we sleep."

"Well, how could I possibly say no to that?"

0000000000000

"So, are you ready to go to bed?" Fitz asked, as him and Terri walked through the door.

"Well, I kind of want to….." Terri said slowly, intertwining her fingers in his hair.

"Oh you little,"

Fitz smirked as he crushed their lips together. He forced his tongue pass her lips without warning. Terri moaned before jumping and wrapping her legs tight around his waist. Fitz stumbled for a while, but once he got his footing he traveled to the room as fast as he could. Falling on the bed, before sloppily kissing Terri.

0000000000000

Meanwhile Adam and Fiona had made it a little farther, even if they were in the back of his car.

"Oh my God, Adam." Fiona moaned out slowly.

Adam smirked against the top of her breast, then moved down to take her nipple into his mouth. Fiona smoothed her sweaty palms against his head, slightly pushing him down harder. Adam pulled away, panting and smiling. Fiona's eyes were only open a little so you had to look closely to see that she was awake.

"Are you sure you can't wait till we get home to have sex?"

"No, I need you now." Fiona smirked and sat up, pulling her pants off.

"Wait, wait, wait, I want to take my time." Adam said, buttoning her jeans.

"Adam, I really just want to do this now." Fiona whined.

"This is our first time in the back seat of my car, I want to enjoy this."

"I promise we can take our time another time."

"No, no, my car, my rules."

Adam kissed her to shut her up, and then opened his mouth wide and then closed it, giving Fiona a very wet kiss. She moaned into his mouth, signaling that she liked it. Adam smirked before moving back to her breast, licking around the bottom and the top before licking in smaller circles getting closer to her little pink nub.

Adam latched onto her and sucked hard and long, making Fiona moan loudly while arching her back as much as she could.

"Adam, I'll do anything for you, just please take me."

"Sorry, Fi. I want to take my time right now."

"God, if you weren't so hot and I wasn't so turned on I would leave."

Adam chuckled and gave Fiona a little relief by unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. Fiona sighed and relaxed, feeling Adam rub her thighs. Fiona moved up to give Adam more room to move. He kneeled in front of her and pushed her legs up so they were bent and spread open.

Fiona breathed calm, wanting to finish after he had done something to her, but it was a hard task for her.

"Please Adam? I know you want to take your time, but just a little faster." Fiona begged lightly.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll make sure you get what you need soon."

Adam hooked his fingers into the waistband of her dark blue thong and slowly moved them down. Fiona wiggled around, making it seem like she was helping him, but really trying to slide out faster. Adam smirked as he was still able to take them off as slowly as he wanted.

It was weird that he was still in all of his clothes, but it didn't seem like Fiona cared much. He aligned his fingers so slowly that she could feel how close he was, only because of the small amount of heat radiating off his fingertips.

Fiona squatted down, but could only move enough to just graze his skin. Even with the small contact Fiona eyes rolled back and she tried her hardest to hide her movements from Adam, as she started to move around on his fingers. Fiona's need was getting higher and higher, but Adam seemed to be getting off on watching her squirm and beg silently for him. Her body started to ache and she was losing energy to keep moving, finally she stopped but the sexual desire didn't.

"Finished?" Adam cocked an eyebrow and watched her nod.

He gave her a final kiss before quickly plunging his fingers deep within her. Fiona's head snapped up and she moan out as loud as she could. His movement never stopped, as Adam thrusted his fingers in and out of Fiona's wet hole. She felt her wants being fulfilled, and she put as much work into it as Adam did, so she could fully feed her hunger.

Adam pulled out quick, but just as quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. He rammed his cock inside of her causing a great moan to escape Fiona's lips and a groan from Adam's. He didn't stop to enjoy the sensation. Adam hadn't realized how much he needed her till he was inside her, and he didn't waste time in getting what he wanted.

They moved rapidly and without rhythm, but somehow still as one. Fiona felt the familiar tingle in her lower lips and knew she wouldn't last long. Adam, too, knew he was going to cum soon. Even when she stopped her movements and climaxed long and hard, Adam didn't stop. Not until a few second before Fiona's finish was ending where he reached his ending point as well.

Adam held himself up, even after one of his strongest climaxes he stayed onto of Fiona, but not laying on her. Adam pulled back to sit on his heels and in doing so, his member slowly came out of Fiona's pussy, all wet and slimy.

"I'm glad you took your time. I've never climaxed that good." Fiona said breathlessly, smiling.

"I told you I'd get you what you needed." Adam smiled, rubbing her legs, also out of breath.

"You gave me so much more than I needed. I don't think I'll have much need for a while now."

"Well, whether you have needs or not, I won't stop screwing you every single chance I get." Adam smirked, positioning himself between the seat and Fiona.

He held her in his arms tight so she wouldn't fall off. Fiona curled up to him and fell into a deep sleep. Adam only held her till she fell asleep and even a few seconds after, but then he slowly removed himself and drove home, with her fast asleep in the backseat.

**I thought you deserved this since I called you guys a bad name and because I know the story hasn't been so good. Please keep reading it gets better.**


	7. Monday

Terri woke up in Fitz arms around 8:50 a.m., but too tired to get up and make breakfast like she always did. She turned around so her back was away from Fitz and she smelled the stale air. It always smelled like this, the scent of sex that lingered in the air. It was a mixture of her wetness and his cum, their hot breaths that were panted out throughout the night, and the million beads they sweated.

"Hey?" Terri turned around to Fitz.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"I'm going to head home, got to get ready." Terri smiled and got up.

"Why not stay here? You have some clothes here and after last night I'm starving." Fitz turned onto his back, resting on his arms and watching Terri get dressed.

"Oh yeah I do have a few outfits." Terri smiled and walked to the dresser.

"Wouldn't it be even more convenient if all your stuff was here?" Fitz sat up.

Terri sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I thought I made it clear that wasn't going to happen?" Terri stared right at Fitz's face.

"Yes, just wanted to see if last night changed your mind." Terri frowned slightly and looked away. "Come on Ter, we had never had that much sex in one night, and all fifth teen of them were mind blowing." Fitz had a satisfied grin on his face, from the memories of last night. "Just imagine doing that every night."

"We could."

"But you still have to get up and leave in the morning to do whatever."

"I have to help take care of the kids."

"Can you please just see what it would be like?"

"Fitz, I don't feel comfortable moving in so that means that I'm not moving in. Also, you aren't convincing me by doing this, but only making me decide against it more." Terri said grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

0000000000

"Fi? Wake up, babe." Adam shook Fiona slightly, but she would only round away and hide under the covers.

"Princess," Adam sang "time to get up and go to school."

"Adam, no."

"Hey, that one day you made me get up. It's payback."

"Can you just be nice to me like you were last night?"

"I promise to try to make this as enjoyable as I can." Adam ran his hand down the top of her head and kissed her lips.

Adam quickly scooped her up and carried her down the stairs and set her on the couch. The kids had left early so they were all alone. Fiona laughed the whole way.

"Now, you stay here and I'll get you some breakfast." Adam tapped her nose.

"Alright, I'll be here." Fiona smiled and felt so happy.

00000000000

"Hey, Terri, wait up!" Fitz yelled down the hall.

Terri heard and sped up, but Fitz sprinted to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Fitz, let me go." Terri hissed.

"Just talk to me." Fitz pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to move in and would like you to leave me alone."

"Then just tell me you're not made."

"I am mad, but I'll get over it."

"Why can't you get over it now?"

"Because I'm pissed that you never listen to me!"

"I listen. I just thought you'd want to hear my reason for you moving in."

"I know why, you want it to be easier to have sex."

"Well, yeah that's good, but I just want you to be there. I really like Terri, and I just don't want to be alone."

"Be alone?"

"It doesn't matter, just move in?"

"No… I can't. I just don't feel comfortable being with you on that level. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." Fitz said angrily as he backed away.

"Fitz." Terri muttered, but he was already gone.

00000000000

"Adam." Fiona sang.

"Well, this is a step up from this morning." Adam smiled.

"Well our little breakfast time made me happy, and I did amazing on the test I know it."

"That's my girl. So, do you want to come over tonight?"

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh."

"Well, I might be able to make it, but I don't know, I'll try."

"That's all I need." Adam kissed Fiona.

**I know not great, but right now Fiona is just going to do some risky stuff.**


	8. The Start

"Hey!" Terri shouted at Fitz as she walked in on him and his friends fight club.

"Dude what the hell is she doing here?" Owen complained.

"Shut the fuck up Owen." Terri ordered. "I need to talk to you." She said to Fitz.

"Fine." Fitz groaned.

Terri and Fitz walked over to the corner. Fitz was pissed off at Terri enough without her interrupting his fighting and embarrassing her in front of his friends.

"What do you want?" Fitz glared at her.

"I know you're still mad at me and I want to talk about it. I want to know how you really feel."

"Well, last time I did that you shot me down."

"I'm sorry I came off a little harsh. Moving in isn't as bad as I made it sound."

"So you will move in?"

"Maybe if you tell me why it's so important."

"Alright, but not now, at home, or I mean my place." Terri smiled weakly and lifted herself up to kiss Fitz, but he didn't kiss her back.

"Alright." Terri said sadly. Fitz sighed in surrender and pulled Terri back for and a big kiss.

Terri smiled when they broke away before leaving.

000000000000000

Fiona was busy with Holly J at the Dot getting a coffee with her BFF, catching up on all the drama going on in their lives.

"So, you're serious about this wolf thing?" Holly J asked.

"I want to be with Adam, and being a wolf will make it easier."

"Wow, and do you think it'll be long?"

"Adam said he wouldn't make me wait long, and I trust him. Plus I'm not going to let this go."

"Alright."

The front door bell rang and Holly J caught a glimpse of Adam coming in out of the corner of her eye.

"Speak of the devil." Holly J pointed with her eyes.

"Oh hey, Adam." Fiona smiled and stood up.

"Hey." Adam hugged and kissed her. "I know you two are having your girl time, but I was wondering if I could talk to you, real quick."

"Um, sure about what?"

"In private." Adam clarified.

"Oh, okay."

Fiona and Adam walked outside and onto the sidewalk.

"What's going on?"

"Um, so I got a few things to help you out."

"With what?"

"With becoming a wolf."

"What? You got me stuff, like so I can become one?" Fiona cheered.

"It's only minor stuff, but it's a start." Adam smiled.

Fiona squealed, hugging him tight.

"So, what is it?"

"Just some pills. One will give you a slight sex drive increase, which is the biggest change that will happen. Um, energy booster, because you'll have a lot more energy and while taking this you can figure out a routine and it will also increase your sex drive. Then, there is one that will make you a little aggressive."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, and don't worry the changes are small, but you will be able to tell when they kick in. just take one every three hours, and I'll bring them over later." Adam squeezed her hand and kissed her, before leaving.

"Adam!" Fiona called him and he turned back to see what she needed. "I love you." Fiona smiled.

00000000000000

Terri was waiting for Fitz at his apartment when he walked in and pulled out his phone. When he saw Terri he hung up and sat down with her.

"How did you get in?" he asked.

"Picked the lock." Terri said casually.

"Oh well, can I get you something?"

"No, and don't try to avoid the situation. What's the problem?"

"Alright, so when I was a kid, my dad just dropped off the side of the earth and when my mom remarried my step-brothers hated me. I ended up just going around to my pal's houses and lived with them while my parents were in jail. My brothers did pay for my education even though they beat the crap out of me every time they saw me, but two years ago I found this place and now I'm on my own. Last thing I heard was that my 'bros' were in jail like mommy and daddy."

"Oh."

"So, pretty much I've been alone my whole life. But, now that you're in my life, I want you around a lot. I guess I'm trying to make up for all that time I didn't really have anyone. Sorry that I've been pressuring you."

"It's fine considering that's your reasoning. But next time tell me everything, it would have saved a lot of time." Terri crossed her arms.

"God, you can be such a bitch at times."

Terri smiled and kissed Fitz hard on the lips, pushing him down onto the couch.

00000000000

Fiona sprinted to the door when there was a knock, knowing it would be Adam with her pills. She smiled gleefully and pulled Adam in before he even knew she opened the door.

"Hey, do you have the stuff?"

"Wow, did you think I was bringing drugs or your wolf pills?"

"A little of both, now do you have it?"

"Yeah, I got them." Adam smiled and handed the bag to her. "Now, remember to take one of each every three hours, but you don't need to take them at night, so you can sleep."

"I got it." Fiona kissed him.

"Now, this isn't the only step. There are a few other things to do after this, okay?"

"I get it. I'm just glad that I'm able to take this step. Thank you so much, I know how hard this must be for you."

"I'll get use to the idea, but maybe this will be good." Adam looked down shyly.

"Don't worry, it'll work out." Fiona hugged Adam and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, so you should take them right now."

"Oh, yeah!" Fiona cheered and quickly swallowed the pills, smiling.

"Well, you officially are starting to become a Werewolf." Adam and Fiona smiled and sealed the event with a kiss.


	9. Progress

Adam and Fiona were sitting on the couch watching a movie. It was Friday and Fiona had been taking her pills every three hours for the whole week. She made sure to never miss one and would take them proudly. Some of her and Holly J's friends knew about it and all of the Wolf Pack.

Adam seemed to be into the movie, but Fiona had other things in mind. She looked at him before turning around in his arms and lightly stroking his covered chest. Adam looked down and smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Are those sex drive and energy booster pills kicking in?" Adam smirked.

"A little." Fiona kissed him on the lips, pushing him down on the couch.

Adam layed back, acting submissive. He gently layed his hands on her hips, kissing her back softly but with plenty of passion. Fiona held his face in her hands and tickled his cheeks with the tips of her fingers. Adam pulled away and helped her sit up.

"Want to get in bed?"

"No, let's just do it here?"

"On the couch? Isn't it kind of small, hard to move around?"

"I like how close I am to you." Fiona smiled, then latching onto his neck.

She nibbled on his skin and then licked her way up to his lips, kissing him sloppily. Adam moved a little slower than he would have because of the limited space, but managed to get her onto her back. He made the kiss more forceful and rough, but still meaningful and passion filled. She moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling lightly on the strands. Adam pulled back, but his tongue lingered in her mouth. They were both panting rigidly, staring into each other's eyes.

Fiona sat up, making Adam move down her body, kneeling on her waist. He watched Fiona intently, gazing at her in awe while she took her shirt off and then pulled him in for a kiss.

Adam pulled back only to give her a quick peck before traveling down to her chest. He kissed and licked the valley between her breasts and then pulled her bra down enough to lick her all over. Fiona's head rolled back as she let out a low moan. Adam smirked against her skin, and then looked up at her pleased face. Fiona looked down at him and smiled, grabbing at his shirt and lifting it off his body. She leaned in and kissed him down her chest. Adam sighed and his muscles all relaxed, as he allowed Fiona to do whatever she wanted.

Fiona felt his hard length pressing against her stomach and slid her hands down to loosen his baggy pants. Adam smiled and took them off without getting off the couch. Fiona dug her hand into his boxers and pumped her fists fast and hard on his dick. Adam's head rolled violently as he moaned and groaned out loud and hoarsely.

The pleasure continued to build that Adam fell back fully onto the couch, thrusting his cock into her tight fist. She smiled and let him go once he came and started to undress fully as he recovered. Adam prompted himself up on his elbows, watching the last few moments of her discarding her panties. Adam was only able to pull himself out of his boxers before Fiona was straddling him and slowly lowering herself onto his member. Adam and Fiona moaned together before Adam started to jolt his hips up to meet her grinding movements.

Adam abruptly sat up and that caused him to slip out of her, Fiona groaned at the loss. Adam quickly moved her around, onto her stomach and pushed himself inside of her before she could even understand what happened.

Adam smiled in satisfaction, hearing Fiona moan out his name louder than she ever has during missionary. Adam had pumped deep, fast movements into Fiona's hole. She was still a little tight even though they had been having sex for a while. Maybe by the time her pills really kicked in she would loosen up a bit.

Fiona clenched her fists as she climaxed hard and long onto Adam. He smiled at the feeling of her wetness coating him. He pulled out and layed down half on top of her, while pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Fiona turned into him and smiled up at him before fallen asleep quickly.

0000000000000

Terri was getting ready to stay over at Fitz place. She hadn't decided to move in, but it was Friday and she could stay over. She knew she'd be tired like always and would want to sleep over. The thought of how it could be fun to stay with Fitz went through her mind, but there were some things she didn't want him to know about her yet.

Terri was searching for her bottle of medication. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to move in with Fitz. He would wonder why she had to take them and that would lead to the other secret she didn't want him to know about.

A knock at the door made her head pop up. She walked over, not knowing who it was with the bottle in her hand. When she opened the door, she stood in shock. Fitz hadn't said he was going to pick her up and she was hoping that he didn't see the bottle before she quickly hid it behind her back. She mentally punched herself when she saw him look down at her hands.  
>"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to take his mind of the object she held.<p>

"I thought I would pick you up. What you got there?" Fitz asked, not letting the mystery go.

"Nothing." Terri forced a smile.

"Then why won't you show me it?" Fitz took a step into the house, towards Terri.

"It doesn't matter." Taking a step back.

Fitz stared down at her menacingly before swinging his hand around her and grabbing the bottle. Terri's arms were being bent weird as Fitz pulled. She let go, but quickly lunged at Fitz to get the bottle back. He held it above his head and Terri knew she couldn't reach it. She stopped jumping and pouted, watching Fitz examine the bottle from up high.

"Why do you have these stress pills?" Fitz raised an eyebrow.

"They're Craig's."

"Liar. What are you stressing out about?"

"I'm not stressing out about anything." Terri made another grab for the bottle but failed.

"Then why do you have them?"

Terri was silent and kept her arms crossed around her chest. Fitz stared at her and the both had a staring contest that could have also been taken as a glaring contest.

"Alright, I guess you won't tell me so I'll just leave." Fitz said, making his way to the door.

"Wait!" Fitz turned to Terri. "Can I still come over?" Terri asked, desperately.

"I'll give you the night off. Don't want to stress you out." Fitz hissed.

"Fitz!" Terri screamed but Fitz had already slammed the door.

0000000000000

Adam felt a familiar pair of lips press against his chest multiple times. Adam moved around, slowly waking up. He smiled and rubbed Fiona's cheek with the back of his hand.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only two hours. I couldn't resist kissing you." Fiona blushed.

"I'm not complaining." Adam kissed her lips.

"Have you taken any pills yet?"

"No, I'll go have some right now." Fiona kissed him before getting up and going to the kitchen.

After she had swallowed all three pills two strong arms wrapped around her. Adam leaned down and kissed her neck softly. Fiona moved her head over to allow him more room, and Adam took control, kissing her a bit more feverishly.

"I thought I was the one who was going to have an increased sex drive?" Fiona joked.

Adam lifted his head and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you with your needs. It's what I'm here for." Adam whispered and kissed her quick.

"Adam, could we go to the club tonight?"

"You and that club." Adam groaned. "Only if I get something out it."

"Do you want me to take more?" Fiona smirked, holding up the bottle.

Adam smiled and kissed her again.

0000000000000000

Fitz woke up by the sound of his door being opened and shut. He sat up on the couch and relaxed once he saw his girlfriend walk in. he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." Terri said. "I thought I would just sneak in and cuddle up with you."

"Why are you here? I told you not to come."

"Listen the pills are just a thing to use when I need them."

"Why did you need them?"

"It was nothing, I was over reacting."

"Was it because I've been hounding you about moving in all week?"

"Fitz you aren't causing me stress! It was nothing!"

"Then tell me what it was!" Fitz shouted.

"It has just been a hard week okay." Terri whispered.

Fitz was taken back a little. Normally Terri would fight and yell, but she completely backed off.

"Teri?" Fitz asked worried. "What's wrong?" Terri turned her head away as she started to let tears fall at the memories.

"It's nothing I haven't handled before." Terri mumbled.

"Ter, I want to help you." Fitz hand touched her side and Terri shot up.

Fitz pulled his hand away and watched his girlfriend stand up and walk out the door.

**Lots of drama with Fitz and Terri. Some sexy and risky thing Fiona is going to be doing in the next chapter. If I get 5 more reviews I'll give you an update before next weekend!**


	10. Moving On

Adam and Fiona were having one of the best times of their lives. So far today they had had sex around five times, because of the pills setting in, and now they were on the dancing floor grinding and laughing with each other.

"Alright, alright." Fiona laughed, panting. "I'm done."

"What? Come on, just a little more." Adam slurred his words, because he had been drinking a little.

Fiona laughed, shaking her head no and dragging him out of the crowd, to the couch. Adam plopped down and sighed as Fiona snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, you two look like you're having a good ass time." Terri laughed at the two giddy teens.

"Terri!" Fiona squealed, high on fun.

"Hi guys." Terri sat with them.

"Where's Fitz-y Boy?" Adam yawned.

"He's mad at me and I decided to come here. Get drunk, dance, and just forget my problems for one day." Terri let her head roll back.

"Nothing wrong with that." Fiona smiled.

"You might want to try and do all that stuff in a few seconds, because here comes your man." Adam chuckled.

"Oh boy." Terri moaned and walked over to him by the front entrance. "I thought you didn't want to be around me." Terri crossed her arms and glared at Fitz.

"I want to know what's stressing you out." Fitz said casually.

"Can't you just let it go?"

"You didn't let it go when I wanted you to move in."

"I already shared my sob story."

"I feel like you have another one up your sleeve."

"You truly aren't going to let this go?"

"Nope." Fitz shook his head.

"Take me to your place." Terri whispered, walking past him to his car.

0000000000000000000000

"I guess Terri is leaving with Fitz." Adam said, looking over Fiona.

"Yeah, they seem to be having a lot of problems lately."

"They can get past it. Terri wouldn't date someone who couldn't handle her, and if they can handle her they can handle anything."

"Well, no relationship is perfect." Fiona kissed Adam's cheek.

"I think ours is pretty close." Adam smiled.

"Whoa, I feel extremely tired." Fiona sighed.

"Yeah, you'll have some serious falls when those pills wear off."

"Then, I guess you should take me home."

"Sure, come on, Princess." Adam held her hand as they drove back home.

0000000000000000000000000

Fitz unlocked the door and held the door open for Terri, following her in. She sat down on the couch. Fitz sat in the chair a little ways away.

"So?" Fitz said, getting her attention and showing impatience.

"I've had a total of three boyfriends. The first one I moved in with, but when it came to sex, I wasn't ready. He was pushing and pulling towards the bed, and when I finally got out of his grip I ran. He pulled me back and I felt a sharp pain in my side. He had sliced me with a knife. I was only able to get the phone after he went into the bathroom, but I couldn't talk, just moan." Terri watched as Fitz's fists clenched as well as his jaw. "Then my last one got pissed because I wouldn't move in. I left, afraid he'd get as mad as Frank did, and I never saw him again." Terri let a few stray tears fall, but didn't try to wipe them away.

Fitz came over and wrapped Terri in his arms, hugging her tight and rocking back and forth. He lightly shushed her and kissed her head, whispering words of encouragement to her.

000000000000000

Adam pushed the door open harshly, not taking his lips off of Fiona's. She moaned into his mouth as her back was hit the wall. Adam smiled and pulled apart to lick her neck and Fiona shivered under him.

"I can't believe how you can get me in the mood so fast."

"I'm pretty amazing." Adam smirked, pulling Fiona closer.

"Sorry, but I'm way tired." Fiona looked apologetically at Adam.

"It's fine. I should probably head home, but I'll see you tomorrow." Adam kissed Fiona good night before heading home.

0000000000000000

Adam shut the door quietly, but it didn't matter. Craig and Sam were still up and drinking some beer.

"Hey, all you alcoholics!" Adam said.

"Sup sex addict!" Craig high-fived Adam.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking."

"About what?"

"Well," Sam started. "We thought that it would be okay if we moved out." She said slowly.

"Oh, well, I guess if it's the two of you."

"Don't worry we will still help out with the kids once we get settled." Sam smiled hopefully.

"Okay, that's fine with me."

"Would you even say no?"

"Probably not. Did my opinion even matter?"

"No, not at all." Sam kissed his cheek before running off to bed.

**More drama coming up, this is just the start! Review quick, I've given you so much this weekend!**


	11. Moving In

Terri woke up in Fitz's arms. When she sat up she noticed that she was really stiff and looked around. They had fallen asleep on the couch and Terri's back was sore. She rubbed her lower back and groaned. It wasn't comfortable for her to bend her, also, sore arm to rub her aching back. She gave up and rubbed her head. She smiled and looked back at Fitz when she felt his hand stroking her back.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good other than my sore back."

"Well, any couch will do that." Fitz chuckled, sitting up and stretching.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Terri rubbed his tensed up chest.

"You." Fitz smirked and pulled her down onto him.

"Seriously Fitz, I'm starving. I didn't even eat dinner last night."

"Come on, Ter. Let's just go to my bedroom."

"After we eat." Terri pushed Fitz away.

"Are you that hungry?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you can give me a blow job first."

"EW! Fitz you are so gross!"

"Come on!"

"No!" she yelled getting up from the couch.

"TERRI!" Fitz shouted and started to throw a fake tantrum.

00000000000000000000

Fiona sat up and stretched before looking down at Adam still fast asleep. She smiled, running her hand through his shaggy hair. He really needed a haircut. Adam squirmed around till he was comfortable on his back, but not yet waking up.

She smiled even wider and leaned down to kiss his forehead and then rubbed it a little. Now Adam woke up and smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

"I love to wake up with you every morning." Adam turned and pulled Fiona down by wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled and turned to face Adam while still resting in his arms. She stroked the side of his face, feeling both his smooth hair and soft skin.

"I can't even remember how I got home." Fiona laughed.

"While I was talking to some guys you fell asleep and I carried you home." Adam kissed her little nose, causing Fiona to smile.

"You take such good care of me." Fiona snuggled close to him.

"Yeah, you're just so cute."

"Have you heard from Terri?" Fiona asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, she texted me that everything was good."

"So, do you think they'll be living together?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we could start living together?"

00000000000000000000

Fitz kicked the door shut with his foot, not taking his lips off Terri's. She moaned when her back hit the bed and Fitz landed on her. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and continued to franticly kiss her.

"Maybe I should have waited to eat?" Terri joked as Fitz pulled away and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Told you." Fitz smirked, ripping the shirt off her body and throwing it onto the ground.

He stared at her chest, shocked by the fact she hadn't been wearing a bra this entire time. She got bored of watching his surprised face and pulled him down, onto her breast. Fitz immediately licked her, till she was completely soaked and then sucked the saliva off. Terri panted, raspy and sighed as Fitz started to take her pants off. Once again he found her without any underwear on, but this time didn't think about it too much. He smirked and began to go down, when the phone rang. Both groaned at the interruption and Terri sat up to answer it.

"Hello? ...Hey Adam. …No we're good. ….What? ...Really? ….Okay calm down. I'll be back home soon." With that Terri hung up the phone and looked at Fitz, his eyes begging her to stay.

"I have to go home."

"Right, home." Fitz sat back and sighed. "I'll see you later." He said laying down next to Terri and fallen asleep.

Terri watched him sadly before getting dressed. She quickly ran her hand through his hair and gave Fitz a kiss on the cheek. She knew he was awake, he was an ass but that doesn't mean he didn't care.

0000000000000000000000

Adam had told Fiona he had to think about it and then she went home to get some rest. He was sitting on the couch thinking when he all of a sudden remembered the date. He looked at the calendar and realized it was about a month to Christmas. Also know was a week till Bruno and Amber had planned to move out.

There would be plenty of room, but then she would be stuck helping him with four kids. Adam groaned and fell onto the couch just as Terri walked in.

"Hey. So where Fiona?"

"She went home, I told her I had to think about it."

"Well, I mean it's not like it's going to change anything. You already practically live together."

"Yeah, but Craig, Sam, Amber, Bruno, and you are going to be moving out."

"How said anything about me?"

"I know it might not be as soon as the rest, but you will want to move in with Fitz one day."

"That day will be the day he asks me to marry him."

"No, it won't. You love him."

"We haven't even said that to each other."

"But you feel it. I can tell, you always get attached real quick."

"Well, not this time." Terri said crossing her arms.

"Okay, so what should I do?"

"If you don't want her to move in tell her, and if you do tell her."

"Easy for you to say."

Terri smiled and patted his head before walking upstairs.


	12. Dancing

Terri, Fiona, Fitz, and Adam were at the club, dancing and having a good time. Adam and Fitz had gone to the bar to grab the girls some drinks while Fiona and Terri were sitting on the couch. They came back with two sodas. Terri was planning to not get drunk because than Fiona would have to carry three people home.

"Hello, ladies." Adam smirked, handing the drinks to everyone.

"Hey!" Terri greeted and then noticed the Dr. Pepper in Fitz's hand. "You aren't drinking tonight?"

"Nah, I got work tomorrow, no need to make it worse than it already will be." Fitz shook his head.

"Oh, well, if you'll be able to take me home, Fiona? Do you want to come get a drink with me?"

"Ah, sure." Fiona stood up with Terri and smiled.

"Don't spike it." Terri warned, as she handed her drink to Fitz who smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Fitz said and leaned forward to smack her butt.

Terri kept walking, but turned and smirked back and winked at him. She and Fiona made it to the bar and ordered her drink. Terri ended up talking to another server and Fiona sat down at the bar, looking around at every bottle, and thinking back to her problem.

"Hey, it's Adam's princess!" Fiona turned and smiled at Fat Joe. "How you been?"

"Good." Fiona smiled, as he took a seat with her.

"So, I hear you've started to become a wolf."

"Yeah, just starting."

"Cool, are you here to show them what you got?"

"No, just here to have fun."

"Oh, well I thought you'd want to get ahead of the game."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, show them you can fit in and aren't a prude like they think."

"Oh, I didn't know I had that reputation." Fiona looked down sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I bet once everything is settled it'll all go away." Fat Joe gave a smile of encouragement and left.

00000000000000000000

"A hot chocolate for my hot girlfriend." Eli smirked, giving a kiss to Clare's neck.

"Eli, not here." Clare giggled and pushed him away.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow? I'd like to do this again." Eli held her hand across the table.

"You know I'm busy on Sunday's. With church, family breakfast, volunteer, lunches, helping my mom pick out dress, then dinner, and sleep." Clare sighed.

"Right, are you sure you can't skip Church?"

"Listen I know you don't like my religion, but it's something really special to me."

"But I'm special to you, too."

"Yes, but I need to make time for God as well."

"Alright, maybe Monday if we don't get too much homework."

"I'll make it up to you." Clare leaned over and kissed Eli, with a smirk on his face.

000000000000000000

Terri was done talking and had come back to Fiona. She told her what Fat Joe had said and was wondering if she should take his advice, and prove herself.

"Fiona, you don't have to prove yourself. They'll get over it."

"But I want to be friends with everyone."

"Well, what would you even consider doing?" Fiona raised an eyebrow and turned her face slightly towards a pole of dancing girls.

"Ah, Fiona? Do you know what those girls are?"

"Sluts."

"Well, yes, but they are also single. We are not single and Fitz and Adam would hate us."

"But they could actually get turned on. How could they be mad with us grinding on a pole?"

"Fitz will be pissed off and he will get so mud, I'm tired of fighting with him."

"Please Terri? I can't do it without someone I know by me, just give Fitz a good night of sex, he'll get over it."

"Fiona," Terri sighed.

"Please?" Fiona begged.

"Fine! Just try to keep up."

Terri drank the rest of her drink and led Fiona over to the poles.

00000000000000

"Hey, where did the chicks go?" Adam asked, slightly drunk.

"Hell if I know." Fitz answered and looked around, stopping when he noticed Terri being helped onto the bar top. "I think I found them."

Fitz stood up and Adam stomped over with him. Terri and Fiona had already started to dance on the same pole. Terri was turning up the heat to try and get people to like Fiona by groping Fiona's ass. Fiona paused and looked at Terri shocked.

"Just follow my lead." Terri whispered and pulled back, smiling seductively.

Terri pulled Fiona close to her and grinded her ass against Fiona. She let her head fall back and moaned out loud, making the random guys yell out loud. Fiona smirked and in a boost of confidence grabbed Terri's breast and tugged on them. Terri looked behind her and smiled.

They continued to grope and touch each other till someone grabbed Terri's leg. She looked down at a very pissed off Fitz. She faced Fiona and got an okay to go talk. Terri layed down on the bar and smiled at Fitz.

"Hey, enjoying the show?" Terri ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'd prefer if it wasn't in front of a million people." Fitz grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"I'll give your own little entertainment later. I'm just trying to help Fi fit in."

"Well, she's doing fine by herself, now just come on. We're going back to my place."

"Fine, just let me talk to Fiona."

Terri stood back up and the guys started to cheer. She turned and saw Fitz looking around like he was about to kill. She turned Fiona around.

"Hey, Fitz is pissed and I got to go. I think they'll all remember you." Terri helped Fiona down and they ran over to Fitz and Adam.

Fiona looked to see Adam more pissed than ever and she hid her face. Fitz pulled Terri close, forcing him to walk along with her. Fiona looked up at Adam. All he did was glared at her before he started to walk away. She followed him, but kept a distance all the way to the car.

0000000000000

Fitz held the door open for Terri as she walked in with her head down. He walked past her and into the kitchen, starting to make a BLT. Terri knew he was mad at her for dancing for everyone. That was that first problem they had and now she had gone back on her promise. She came up behind him and hugged him around the waist while he was making bacon.

"Will you make me one too?" she asked.

"I guess." Fitz shrugged, turning around to the counter and start building his sandwich.

"Don't be mad. I'll make it up to you if you'd like?" Terri rubbed his chest.

"That's not going to make everything better."

"Well, I was just trying to help Fiona! Why do you have to be so protective?"

"Sorry, I don't want you leaving me for someone else!"

"I know you have people issues, but you need to trust me."

"It's just that …. my number one fear is you leaving me." Fitz put his forearms on the counter and lowered his head.

"I'm here for you." Terri rubbed his back.

"Don't tell anyone… but I really do care about you." Fitz said, lifting his head to look at her.

"I care about you, too." Terri kissed his lips softly.

When she pulled back she smiled at Fitz's eyes still closed, savoring the moment.

"You know that offer you made before is sounding really good." Fitz smirked. "Want to take this to my bedroom?" he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Maybe we could start calling it our bedroom?" Terri smiled and kissed Fitz.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Terri smiled and jumped up to hook her legs around his waist and kiss him harder.

000000000000000000

Adam and Fiona had decided to crash at Adam's place since it was closer. Adam hadn't said anything the whole time and was facing away from Fiona while they were in bed. She was staring at his back and hoping he would turn to her.

"Adam?" Fiona whispered, but he ignored her.

She slowly rested her hand on his elbow and her head on the top of his upper arm. Adam squirmed around till Fiona moved off of him.

"Adam, please just talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Listen, I was just trying to show people I'm not a prude like they say!"

"They don't think that!" Adam turned to her.

"Fat Joe, told me! I was just trying to fit in."

"Okay, but still did you have to get on that pole?"

"I knew you'd be mad, but I was also hoping that you might get turned on. Though I'm not that good." Fiona chuckled.

"I just can't get the image of all those guys staring at you. Watching you rotate your hips, move around in tight clothes," Fiona looked up to see the lust in Adam's eyes as he stared off, remembering the whole event. "Your breasts bounce and sway, and how you just glided your pussy on the slick pole." Adam sighed and looked down, noticing that how hard he was making himself.

He hid the bulge with a pillow and looked up at Fiona scared.

"Maybe, I'm not as bad as I thought." Fiona teased, making Adam smiled.

"Just the way you move turns me on." Adam leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Don't worry I'll never do that again." Fiona stroked his chest.

"Good, because I want you all to myself." Adam kissed her neck and licked his way up to her ear.

"Adam!" Fiona giggled and pushed him away.

"Come on, just a little something for me?"

"No, you are going to sleep so we don't wake the kids."

"Soundproof walls."

"Still, the way we do things I think the vibrations will give it away."

"Fine, but you owe me not only sex, but a dance!" Adam winked before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her nose.


	13. New Life for Everyone

A rustling noise could be heard from outside Adam's door. Adam lifted his head and turned it towards the door. He rolled back away from Fiona and layed on his back. He rubbed his eyes before getting up and walking downstairs.

Amber and Bruno were packing and boxers were being placed in the corner of their room. Amber looked up and smiled at Adam.

"Hey, haven't seen you much." She came over and hugged him.

"Yeah, been busy with stuff."

"I've heard, and it seems like we're going to be busy too."

"Yeah, and I've been wondering if you think with the move that you'll be able to keep up with the kids here?"

"Adam, you know we want to have our own lives and this moving out thing was supposed to be the start." Bruno said, cautiously.

"I know, but I want my own life as well with Fiona. How am I supposed to take care of all four of them and still have time for them?"

"We'll try to help as much as we can, but we've been waiting for this." Bruno wrapped an arm around Amber and rubbed her shoulder, smiling down at her.

"I hope it does. I just need to find a way to work this out."

00000000000000000000

"Fitz?" Terri whispered and poked Fitz's chest.

"What?" Fitz groaned.

"I'm going to head home." She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I thought you said you were moving in?" Fitz sat up on his elbows.

"I am, but I do need to pack up my stuff."

"It's Saturday, stay in bed with me." Fitz pulled Terri back down into his arms. "We'll go get your things tomorrow."

"It'll be better to get it out of the way and be able to spend tomorrow together."

"But, we can't stay up late on Sunday."

"I just want to get moved in as soon as possible. I thought you'd want to also." Terri sat up and looked down at him.

"I do, but I also want to enjoy the day with you." Fitz pulled her back down and held her tight.

"Well, what are we going to do all day?"

"Lie around, eat, watch T.V., and maybe have a little fun." Fitz smirked, pulling Terri on top of him so she was straddling him.

"I'll give you all I want if you help me move in." Terri ran a single finger down his bare chest.

"How about you give me some now, I help you pack, and then you give me even more."

"That doesn't sound fair." Terri crossed her arms.

"I'll make it fair." Fitz winked.

"Take me ho- I mean take me to Adam's. I want to pack." Terri bent over and kissed his lips softly.

"Alright, but only because I like that fact of you calling this place home."

00000000000000000

Sack and Stone were playing basketball out in the driveway while Skye and Lily were listening to the rock music blaring out of the hearse. Adam walked out of the house and Zack immediately stopped playing.

"Hey Adam, want to play. Stone isn't exactly a challenge." Stone looked down and walked over to Lily.

"Can't you be nice to him?" Adam said, taking the ball away from him.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Zack got down; ready to block Adam's shot.

"He might not be good at sports, but I bet he could," Adam pushed past Zack. "Kick your ass in fight." Adam said, making a slam dunk. "Right Stone?" Adam yelled over at him. Stone just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah whatever." Zack grabbed the ball and kept playing.

"So, I want to run something past you guys. Bruno and Amber are moving out as you know, and I think you guys need to become more independent."

"Well, things won't be that bad. I mean we'll still have you, Sam, Craig, and Terri."

"That's the thing. Sam and Craig have decided they want to move out too, Fitz has been asking Terri to move in and she's probably going to, and Fiona is going through the process of becoming a wolf and I just need to be with her. It would help so much if you guys could work with me and take care of yourself."

"Wait, so everyone is leaving and we are going to be left alone?" Skye yelled

"Well, I'm going to try and be there, but there seems to be a lot going on."

"And whose fault is that?" Zack crossed his arms.

"You have to take responsibility and help out the family."  
>"Yeah, we always end up having to do stuff so you all can be happy." Zack said, and all of them left to go inside.<p>

0000000000000000000000

Adam went back up into the room and found that Fiona was still asleep. They had only stayed up till midnight and hadn't even done anything sexual last night that would have worn her out.

"Hey, Fi?" Adam shook Fiona awake. "Are you feeling alright? You've been sleeping a lot."

"I feel a little sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that babe."

"What do you want to talk about?" Fiona asked, guessing he hadn't woken her up for nothing.

"If you don't feel well we can talk later."

"No, I can do it. What's up, Hon?"

"I wanted to talk to you about moving in." Fiona opened her eyes and sat up. "I think that it might make things easier, because with everyone moving out, it'd be good if I didn't have to run across town to you and be back here for the kids."

"So, I'm moving in next weekend?" Fiona smiled.

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen." Adam smirked.

Fiona smiled and pulled Adam closer to slowly kiss him, but Adam pulled away fast.

"Sorry, I just don't want to get sick."

"I understand, but once I get better I'm going to want all of you." Fiona wound up her hand into his shirt and pulled him into her to kiss his cheek.


	14. My Schudule for the Summer

**Alright here's the thing. I have a few plans for this summer and for my stories. So here is how things are going to go.**

**I'm going to be writing this new story with degrassilover1011, so we'll see how long that goes on for, but I'll make the chapter's real quick**

**While degrassilover1011 is writing I'll try and update What a Girl Wants**

**I need all of you to vote on my homepage so I know if I should start it.**

**Finally the first month of summer I will not be updating at all because I'll have volleyball camp and I want to be able to give you guys a whole like 5 new chapters in one day! So yeah first month of summer I won't be updating.**

**Sorry **

**I'll update soon and please update! **


	15. What Do You Want?

**By the way if you are trying to friend me on Yahoo and have wierd names, please tell me you will be in a reviews or private message, because I'm scared they people who are our stalkers! Thanks :)**

Adam and Fiona were right in the middle of making love. Adam was thrusting into Fiona at a rapid speed. He went in as much as he could and while kissing her hard, to silence her uncontrollable noises. Adam had been getting better at pleasing her. They had sex many more times and he had a great idea of how she liked it and what drove her crazy. Fiona's endurance had improved as well considering the time they spent during it. Adam liked to take his time.

"Oh, Adam." Fiona pulled her head back and moaned, separating their lips.

"Fiona you turn me on so much." Adam groaned before kissing her neck.

Fiona moved her body in the wave like motion that always ended up helping her reach her end. Adam pulled away and moaned out loudly as he came but kept pumping in and out of Fiona. So when Adam was done it only took her a few more thrusts to climax as well and then both of them to fall next to each other.

"God, I'll never get tired of screwing you." Adam chuckled and rolled over to wrap Fiona in his arms.

"Aren't you just so romantic?" Fiona laughed and snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, you know me."

"So, I should probably get home and start packing." Fiona sat up, still turned toward him.

"Why don't you just wait till next weekend?"

"With all the stuff I have? I'll need at least a week. Why not start now?"

"I think you should start on Sunday tomorrow and celebrate you moving in with me some more." Adam pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

"It'll be way easier if I start now. Want to help?" Fiona asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a sneak peak of all of your undergarments." Adam winked before the two got up.

000000000000000000

Fitz put the last bag into the back of his Jeep. Terri didn't have much to pack since she had most of her clothes at Fitz from all the times she had stayed overnight, and her personal items were small and few.

"Is that everything?" Fitz turned to her.

"Yep, and it's not like there's a long ride if we forget something."

"I guess. Now can we spend all day together? It's already four o'clock."

"Calm down, I'll give you all you need." Terri smiled and kissed his slowly.

She pulled away smiling wide and made her way to the passenger seat of the car. Fitz closed the trunk and walked to the driver's seat.

Once they got home and un-backed the car Fitz flopped down on the couch while Terri walked into the kitchen, pulling out a cold soda.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Well, you look pretty good." Fitz smirked to himself.

"Okay, something that can be heated up." Terri said.

"Well, I think in a certain way you can be heated up." Fitz came up to Terri and started to kiss her neck.

"Alright, you obviously have a one track mind."

"Duh, so why don't we go to our bedroom and get heated up." Fitz pulled her forward by her waist.

"But I want to go do something." Terri whined.

"It's almost six, can't we just stay in?"

"How about this, we can hang out all tomorrow." Terri played with his shirt.

"And tonight?" Fitz raised his eyebrow.

"I'm going to spend the night screwing my boyfriend all over this apartment." Terri unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the ground.

"All over?" Fitz licked his lips.

"All over." Terri confirmed, before Fits lifted her up onto the counter and kissed her, ripping off all of her clothes quickly.

0000000000000000

Adam and Fiona had only gotten half of Fiona's clothes packed and it had been a whole hour. Adam sighed as he plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"You're tired already?" Fiona laughed, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, you weren't the one carrying piles of clothes."

"I was helping. Cheering you on and supervise." Fiona joked.

"What would I do without you?" Adam smiled, leaning down and kissed her.

"You wouldn't have anything to do." Fiona smiled, moving to straddle his legs.

"Aren't you going to miss having sex here?"

"Yeah, but I really don't care where we do it, as long as it's with you."

"Mismo." Adam kissed her hard, pushing here down.

Fiona moaned before pushing him away.

"Adam we have to finish packing."

"Come on, I've been working all day."

"Well, then I guess you could use a little motivation."

Fiona smiled rubbing his chest with her right hand. Adam sighed as his eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed under her touch. Fiona lifted his shirt up above his stomach, and then bent down to place a light kiss on his skin. Adam smiled and played with her hair, his eyes only half- lidded.

"So," Fiona said, sitting up and smoothing her hair. "How exactly do you want me to go about this?"

Adam smirked and crossed his arms behind his head, thinking.

"Well, I feel like….."

**Tell me in your reviews what you want Fiona to do to Adam. There are no bad or too kinky/weird ideas. ;)**


	16. Day Together

"Well, I feel like… no! No! Forget it!" Adam shook his head.

"No, tell me! What?"

"It's just, you never have really….. returned the favor." Adam played with his fingers shyly.

"When?"

"Like we I go….. down on you." Adam looked up at Fiona, who had a shocked expression. "You don't have to."

"No, you're right. I don't do that, but I will." Fiona smiled confidentially.

She started to undo the button on his pants and slid them off. Adam squirmed around and threw them on the ground. Fiona smiled back up at him as she took off his boxers a little bit slower.

"Fi, you know you don't have to."

"I want to do this to Adam. I want you to feel the pleasure."

Fiona grasped Adam's cock at the base, making his head roll back on the couch pillow. Fiona stroked him till he was almost fully hard. She lightly grazed tip with her tongue and shivered at the taste. She didn't know what to expect, and it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Adam moaned out at the moist feeling and felt a little cum leak out. Fiona smiled at the reaction she got out of him and knew she'd want more. This time Fiona dove in and engulfed his whole member in her mouth. Adam gasped and then groaned out loudly and deeply. Fiona licked him like crazy and sucked as hard as she could.

Adam was squirming around at the feeling on being completely moist and engulfed in Fiona's mouth. There was even a few drops leaking out the sides of her mouth and sliding down him. Adam gripped her head and pushed her down more as he came in her mouth.

It was obvious that she hadn't expected it, so Adam keeping her down helped her. After he came she didn't know what to do with the cum so she just swallowed it like some people said to do and hoped it was right.

"God, I love you Fi." Adam breathed heavily, pulling Fiona down on top of him.

"I did good?"

"Hell yes, don't change a thing." Adam smiled and kissed her nose as she nestled into his chest.

00000000000000000

Terri was awake but kept her eyes closed. She stretched out lazily to work her stiff muscles. Terri stopped when her foot brushed up against something. Her eyes slowly opened and she rubbed the sleep out of them. Her foot had brushed up against Fitz's foot.

Terri smiled and scooted close, snuggling into his side and inhaling his scent. It was perfect.

His body was her favorite temperature and her body was in the most comfortable position. Why did she have to go to school soon?

Fits moaned and rolled over so he was almost completely on top of Terri. She smiled and giggled lightly before relaxing and closing her eyes. Terri gripped Fits shirt and nuzzled her nose on the skin that was showing.

"Why do you have to be so close?" Fits whined.

"I love to cuddle with you. Maybe you should join and cuddle too."

"I'll let you have all the fun." Fits rolled off her slightly.

"You sure, might get something out of it." Terri sang.

"No thanks." Fits got up and stretched.

"Why do you have to be so unloving?"

"I'm not unloving. Just not a cuddling person, I guess."

"That sucks, because I love to cuddle." Terri giggled and pulled Fitz somehow closer.

"I've noticed." Fitz chuckled.

"Have you thought of what we're going to do today?" Terri sighed, contently.

"Not really."

"Well, you should work on that. I'll start to make some breakfast." Terri kissed him before leaving for the kitchen naked.

00000000000000

Fiona rested in Adam's arms after a night their intense pleasures. He was awake, stroking her body in all different places. Fiona felt so soothed and her body was so calm it felt numb, but in a good way.

"Adam?" Fiona moaned.

"Hm?"

"I love you, and I think it would be easier if you moved in with me."

0000000000000

"So, think of anything?" Terri asked, serving Fitz his food before sitting down with him on the couch and eating.

"No, I'm not good at picking dates." Fitz complained, eating his cheese, ham, and green pepper omelet.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out."

"I thought you'd want it to be a date, considering we never even had a FIRST date." Fitz shrugged.

"I just want to spend a day with you, and a date is like a few hours."

"Well, I guess we'll never have a first date since we live together."

"Do you want to have a first date?"

"I'd rather get this day over with. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, when I think of a couple going out I think movie and dinner."

"We could do that, then come home and have some fun."

"Later tonight, but we have to stay out till at least five."

"What? That's so late!"

"You never take me out to do things! Just this once?"

"Fine, what else can we do other than a movie and later dinner?"

"I don't know. What do we both like to do?"

"We could go shopping."

"You like to shop?"

"No, but girls waste hours there."

"I want you to have fun."

"I will as soon as we get home tonight."

"Fitz!" Terri whined and crossed her arms pouting.

Fitz smirked and got up to clean his plate off while Terri thought of other things they could do.

"We could shop at Victoria's Secret."

Fitz dropped his plate in the sink with a bag. He turned toward Terri, who was looking at him casually, but trying to hold in a laugh.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No, I'd like to go shopping with you. It could be fun."

"Um… Well I could shop there I guess." Fitz grinned and was barely blushing at the thought.

"It'll be very interesting." Terri nodded.


	17. Talking and Shopping

**Alright the pic of Fitz's/ Terri's Victoria Secrets clothes are on my profile. Please answer the poll question when you are there. **

Adam sat up and took both of Fiona's hands in his, hoping it would go easier if he acted sweet.

"Listen Fi, I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you, but with the kids, I can't just abandon them like that."

"But Adam, this is where we first had shower sex, sex on the couch, that one time on the counter, and almost everywhere! There are so many good memories here."

"We can make more memories at my house."

"But it won't be the same."

"Fi, come on."

"Maybe they can move in here."

"There isn't enough room!"

"Adam,….." Fiona pouted and stroked her hand down his bare chest. "Could you at least consider it?" Fiona leaned in and slowly kissed him.

Adam got light headed from the passion along with the want for more than she was giving him.

"Okay." Adam smiled up at her.

"Yay, now you should go home. I invited Holly J over for a girl's night."

"Alright, but I can see you tomorrow right?" Adam asked, pulling his pants up and buckling them.

"Yeah, I'll call you after she leaves and we can spend time together." Fiona smiled, pulling his head down to lightly kiss him.

Adam smiled once they pulled away and squeezed her hand before leaving.

000000000000000

After they had eaten breakfast, Fitz and Terri drove down to the mall. Terri decided to torture Fitz and make him go shopping at other stores before they went to Victoria Secrets.

"Come on Ter, can we just go to Victoria Secrets and buy some sexy clothes for tonight?" Fitz complained.

"We can go there as soon as we buy some stuff we can wear in public." Terri winked, looking at a black tube top. "What do you think?" Terri asked, holding it up to her.

"I'm not a girl." Fitz smirked.

"I would look totally hot in it and you know it." Terri pushed his shoulder.

"Black does look sexy on you." Fitz pulled her close to kiss her neck, licking it up slowly.

"Whoa! Fitz save it for the bed!"

Both of the two looked over at Owen and Anya walking over with matching grins. Fitz pulled away and smirked as him and Owen high-fived while Anya and Terri shared smiles.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Fitz asked.

"Anya decided we should go out shopping together." Owen rolled his eyes.

"Well, obviously I'm not the only girl who does that." Anya elbowed him.

"Terri said we would be going to Victoria Secrets after." Fitz wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Aw man! Why can't we go there?" Owen whined.

"Maybe another time, but until then Terri will you come with me? Owen doesn't want to go look at dresses."

"Sure." Terri smiled and left with Anya.

"Man I can't believe how much I want to be you right now." Owen sighed.

"Yeah, there are moments when I think maybe she's not as bad as I thought."

"So, how much have you guys been doing it ever since she moved in?"

"So far like ten times in one night!" Fitz cheered.

"Holy shit! Dude, why can't I get Anya in bed that much!"

"Plus, she likes to do it anywhere. We've done it all over the kitchen, bathroom, and living room."

"Dude you are like a god for that."

"Yeah, well I can't believe how horny she is. Before I talked to her about it she never called me over."

"Talked about what?"

"She said that most of her needs were small and she could handle it herself."

"Ouch! That must have hurt the male pride."

"Oh yeah, but now that she's moved in it's easier for me to be there when she needs a little loving."

"Fitz you are a lucky son of a bitch."

0000000000000

"No matter how many times I watch the Notebook I always cry." Holly J sniffled.

"I know." Fiona agreed, wiping her tears.

"I'm so glad you could tear away Adam long enough to have some time with me." Holly J smiled.

"Yeah, and I talked to him about moving into my place and he said he'll think about it."

"Doesn't he have the kids to watch?"

"Yeah, but they could stay here if they needed to."

"But this place is pretty small for all of them."

"I just don't want to leave. Adam knows that and will figure something out."

"Alright but what I don't get is why he has to make all the sacrifices."

"Her loves me and wants me to be happy. I'm telling him how he can make me happy."

"It's not all about you! he had to leave New York, give up all his good jobs, drag other people with him, deal with hate from the ones he loves, and now you're complaining about moving a few blocks away? Fi, you should want to make him happy too."

"I do want him happy!"

"Then move in with him and make it easier on him."

"But all the memories-"

"Are always going to be alive as long as you live. I know for a fact you two won't stop having sex in the shower." Holly J laughed.

"But they all happened here first."

"I'm sure with Adam's experience and sick mind, he'll have loads of new things for you to do in his house, more than are in here."

"But it's not just our memories. It's you and me, mom, Declan. I want to remember them."

"You will. Trust me."

"Great, now I have to somehow convince Adam I want to move in again. He's probably going crazy."

"How about you call him and go over, I have homework anyway."

"But Holly J this is one of those rare moments we have together."

"The long he thinks about moving in the harder it'll be to stop him."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."  
>Fiona and Holly J hugged good bye before Fiona made her way over to the phone to call Adam.<p>

0000000000000

Fitz and Terri had made it to Victoria Secrets and Terri had never seen Fitz so confused. He knew what they sold here and wouldn't stop talking about all the skimpy outfits he was going to buy her. But when they had gotten into the store he must have felt so out of place.

"Hey, don't worry. Just go pick out some stuff that'll somehow make me look more provocative." Terri winked and kissed him on the lips.

Fitz winked back before walking off to go look at clothes while Terri looked at some as well, but on the other side.

While Fitz was looking through a rack of lacy and reviling short dresses a women came up to him.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"Ah, no I'm good." Fitz said, a little surprised she would ask him.

"Are you shopping for someone else?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend, she's looking at other things somewhere. It's weird I don't even know if any of the stuff I like will fit her." Fitz laughed nervously.

"Well, is she about my size?"

"I guess." Fitz said, looking her up and down.

"Then what do you see that catches your eye?"

Fitz raised an eyebrow, but thought she must do this for other people and so handed her one of the pieces that caught his eye. She held it up to her body and nodded, smiling.

"I think it'll fit, maybe I should try it on and you can tell me if looks alright." The girl smiled seductively.

"I think I'll figure that out when my girlfriend puts it on." Fitz grabbed the piece back.

"But, why wait. We can go in the back and see how it looks right now." She stepped closer.

"Or we could go to the back see how you look with a broken arm."

The two turned to Terri, crossing her arms and glaring at the girl.

"How about I just leave?" the girl backed away slowly.

"Yeah." Terri said, before the girl took off.

"Now, I want you to know that I wasn't going to do anything with her."

"I know, let's just get out of here." Terri said turning away.

"Wait!" Fitz yelled, causing Terri to turn back to him.

"What?" Terri sighed/groaned.

"It's just that I found these three things, that I ah… really like and was wondering…. if you would want to….. put them on?" Fits smiled weakly.

"Well," Terri swayed from side to side. "I guess I could try the out." Terri smiled and took the items Fitz handed to her.

0000000000000000

"So, why did you call me over?" Adam asked.

Fiona smiled and came out of her room with a big box. Adam looked at her as she piled boxes upon boxes in front of him.

"I want to start the move." Fiona sighed.

"Fi, I haven't even thought of how I'm going to tell the kids."

"No, not you moving in here, me moving in over there."

"But, I thought you wanted to stay here?"

"I may have some memories here, but I'm ready to make even more over at our new home."

"Are you sure? It'll take some time, but I can do it."

"I just want to be with you, and I want you and the kids to be happy. So I'm going to move in and we are going to celebrate by doing something totally different with our sex life."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we can figure it out once I'm moved in." Fiona cheered, starting to grab boxes, but Adam stopped her.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Adam smiled.

"I've been told once or twice." Fiona joked.

Adam smiled back and kissed her forehead before they started to carry boxes out to his car.

**Once again the images of Terri's outfits are on my profile. please vote on the poll while you are there.**


	18. Celebrating?

**A cute Eclare scene and lots of sex in the chapter! Review to thank me! **

Clare, her mom, Jake, soon to be step-dad, and her real dad were all sitting in a pew at Church, waiting for the mass to begin. Clare was sitting at the end and laughing with her mom. They were talking about what she wanted her dress to be like and giggling like little school girls. Her mom all of a sudden stopped laughing and had an uncomfortable looking face on. Clare turned in the direction she was looking and saw Eli walking towards her, looking totally terrified. He approached her with Craig following him, probably didn't want to be alone.

"Hey, Clare, do you have some room." Eli smirked, but was nervous.

"We're pretty packed in." Mrs. Edwards answered before Clare could.

"Oh well, then I guess….." Eli looked to Craig and he pointed to the back.

"Well, I'll see you afterwards Clare. I guess." Eli nodded before leaving with Craig.

00000000000000000

Terri at the moment was trying on the Bridal Garter Slip in the changing room. Fitz had an eye for the unique. Terri could never even think about wearing this for him, it seems to reviling and she liked it when Fitz undressed her. In this outfit you could chose to or not to wear panties, there was no bottom.

Terri sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked sexy and it would drive Fitz crazy, but she didn't know if this was a little extreme.

She jumped when saw her door in the mirror begin to open. Terri was about to say something when she saw it was Fitz and quickly covered herself with a silky robe she had picked out.

"Fitz!" Terri hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"You were taking so long. And I couldn't wait till we got home to see you." Fitz smiled, trying to pull her robe off but Terri moved away, glaring at him.

"Who said I would buy it or even show you tonight?"

"Well, if you're planning on not buying this can I at least get to see it once on you?"

"No, it looks weird."

"How does it look weird?"

"It's so reviling." Terri whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, that's what makes it hot."

"So you're only interested in this because you'll get to see my body sooner? Do you not care enough to take your time and undress me? You ass!"

"Terri, it's not like that. If you don't want to buy any of this, fine. I just thought you'd like to mess with me." Fits shrugged and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Fitz stopped and turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I might have read a few of your FanFiction that one day. You were reading about a girl teasing a guy while in a sexy outfit. Thought you read it because you wanted that to be you."

"Really?" Terri blushed at the thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, but you don't have to." Fitz shrugged and once again turned to leave.

"Fitz?" Fitz turned to her with a bored expression but listening eyes. "How exactly did she tease him?" Terri looked down blushing.

"I don't remember much. She just showed the outfit to the guy extremely slowly." Fitz said, not getting where this was going.

"Like this?" Terri asked. Letting the robe fall off her shoulders slowly, stopping just below her breast.

They popped out as the tight fabric hugged her and lightly squeezed her figure. Fitz's eyes didn't widen, but the intensity of his stare increased. He swallowed hard and let out a breathy sigh.

"Maybe she showed him a little more?" Terri asked, innocently.

She let the silky clothing full drop onto the ground. Like I said in the beginning, you could decide to or not to wear underwear. In this case Terri had gone without. The frills in the front blocked his view, but when she turned around so he could see her from all sides, his eyes were glued to the back of her ass. Sure there were frills there too, but they couldn't fully cover all of her.

"Like what you see?" Terri fluttered her eyelashes.

Fitz stood and stared at her before quickly slamming her into the dressing room wall. He attacked her lips, biting and ripping at them. She couldn't even kiss back before he was groping her hard, watching her face fill with pleasure.

Already Fitz could smell her leaking. He put his one hand on the left side of her neck and started to gnaw at her skin. The other traveled down and felt the thin line of wet sliding down to her knee. His fingers followed the trail till he reached the end and played with her. Stroking her and then taking her lower lips between his fingers to fiddle with.

Terri's vision was hazy and her head leaned back on the wall, her voice gone as she was set in a trance. Fitz watched her expressions and layed a gentle kiss under her chin. She let her head fall forward and looked at him with lust and something that Fitz couldn't figure out, but all that mattered at that moment was the lust.

He started to unbutton his jeans just enough to pull his dick out. It was harder than Terri had ever seen and she was so glad they had done this. Fitz flipped Terri around and positioned himself behind her.

"Is this okay?" Fitz asked, rubbing his tip against her wanting hole.

"Yeah." Terri nodded, still a little hazy.

Fitz kissed her on the cheek before slowly entering her. He wanted to go faster but he was feeling so much more of her and the new position sent him into such pleasure he couldn't move. Terri sighed as she finally was snapped back into reality.

"Fitz?" Terri breathed. "Fitz please move." Fitz waited a little more before fully going in.

Terri threw her head back and Fitz leaned forward to press himself against her more and hugged her tight. Terri heard him curse hundreds of times while he slammed into her, grunting and squeezing his eyes. Terri did the same until they both froze and came, almost at the same time.

"Holy shit." Fitz groaned as he pulled out and watched Terri's liquid fall off him. "Damn. Terri you gotta buy that." Fitz laughed.

"I think if we have sex in it then that's the only appropriate thing to do."

"Since when did we start doing appropriate things?" Fitz smirked.

0000000000000

Adam and Fiona had finished getting her settled in. now they were sitting in their bedroom watching T.V. while snuggled up on their bed. Fiona loved thinking about all the new things that were hers. The room, bed, bathroom, shower, tub, Fiona couldn't wait to use all of her knew things, and she couldn't wait to make love in her and Adam's bed.

"So, I thought to celebrate me moving in, tonight, you and I, romantic dinner, in our bed naked." Fiona sighed happily at the end, loving how it rolled of her tongue.

"Or skip the tonight and dinner and let's celebrate now." Adam said, rolling over and onto her.

He kissed her sweetly and tenderly, wanting to show her as much love as he could today. But a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Fiona called out, she was already making herself at home. Adam smiled at this.

"Zack." The person called back.

"Come one in, kid." Adam sat up.

Zack opened the door and came in to sit on the bed.

"What's up bud?" Adam punched his shoulder lightly.

"I lost the coin flip so I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"We want to move back to New York."


	19. GoodNight

Church was almost over. Eli and Craig were waiting for the communion to be over so they could just go. Eli had been pouting the whole time because he wasn't able to sit by Clare. He seriously hated her mom.

Clare had been thinking about Eli all Church time as well. She felt bad about not paying attention, but after their date yesterday all she had on her mind was Eli.

As Clare received Jesus' body and blood she made the sign of the cross and started to walk back to her seat. She looked at the back and saw Eli watching her and he looked pretty upset, kind of sad. She looked back at her seat and saw her mother smiling at her. She smiled back but kept walking past her and back to Eli.

Eli perked up and smirked when he saw her come back. Craig moved into the hall and left his chair open for Clare to sit in. when she sat down her and Eli shared a glance and real smiles.

After the last song Clare and Eli walked up to the front exit and talked a little before Clare's parents showed up.

"Oh Eli, I didn't think you'd stay the whole time." Mrs. Edwards said.

"I was hoping I could talk to Clare afterwards." Eli gave a small, fake smile.

"Well, we are very busy so maybe another time."

"This is Eli?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Yeah, Glen this is Eli. My boyfriend." Clare said the last part while glaring at her mother.

"Well, it's nice to finally put a face to the name." Glen chuckled while shaking Eli's hand strongly, but in a friendly manner. "Clare talks about you all the time." Eli chuckled at this.

"Nice things I hope." He said looking to Clare.

"A few here and there." Clare teased.

"Well, I'd like to talk some more with you, get to know who has Clare so star-struck. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Um, I'm sure Eli has somewhere to be." Helen said.

"Yeah, gotta take care of that pack of yours." Jake glared at him. He was still jealous about Terri running off with Fitz.

"Actually they're all taken care of and would very much enjoy talking to you as well." Eli smirked.

"Great, do you want a ride?"

"No, he has his hearse to dive." Mrs. Edwards smiled evilly.

"You drive a hearse?" Mr. Martin cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Eli smiled nervously. "Vintage."

"Vintage?" Glen said with excitement. "I've always liked the old generation stuff."

"Yeah he breaks down a lot, but he has character."

"I see. Well, we should probably get going."

"Yeah." Jake agreed bitterly.

The rest followed suit and Clare and Eli stayed behind the group laughing.

000000000000000

"Who's we?" Adam asked, while Fiona's eyes widened behind him.

"Skye, Stone, Lily, and I. we want you and Fiona to be happy and us being here is just getting in the way."

"Kids, me moving in here isn't going to affect anything." Fiona said.

"It's not just you moving in, its everyone moving out."

"Can you four just stay and let us see how this goes?" Adam suggested.

"I guess, but we know it's going to happen." Zack shrugged and left.

"One problem after another." Adam chuckled.

"I'm sorry I've made your life so much harder." Fiona apologized.

"If anything you've made my life better." Adam kissed her.

"Really?" Fiona smiled shyly.

"I knew they'd want to move out sooner or later. Just promise me you'll help me out and maybe do some chores.

"Of course I will." Fiona once again kissed him hard.

0000000000000000000

Fitz and Terri had decided to just go and pick out two movies to watch. It was around 2 o'clock and they had time for about two of them.

"Terri can't we just watch a 30 minutes show and then pull out those new outfits? I got so turned on over that one. I need to see the others." Fitz pleaded.

"It won't be five and you said you would do things with me from nine to five."

"I can do a lot of things to you." Fitz's hand moved in between her legs.

"Fitz!" Terri hissed.

Terri tried to turn and walk away but he kept her where she was by not releasing her and not moving his feet. She didn't like it but Fitz had taken charge.

"We're in public." Terri turned her face to him.

"So, don't make it obvious to what we're doing." Fitz reached forward and grabbed a movie case with a naked girl and guy tangled together, but all private areas were covered by the title. "Like this one?" Fitz whispered her ear before gnawing at it with his molars and pushing his hand hard up.

"It's good let's get it." Terri sighed as her head fell back on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? We could look around more." Fitz moved his hand forward to the front of her crotch and scratched her through her jeans.

"Dammit Fitz, let's just get the movie." Terri growled and moved around to get the feeling off her but only increased it.

"I think I might want something else through." Fitz kissed her ear, it was defiantly her weak spot.

"Fitz." Terri whined like the biggest baby ever.

"Alright, babe we can go." Fitz kissed the back of her head.

Fitz paid for the movies before scooping Terri up bridal style and walking out to the car.

00000000000000

"Adam, I'm back from- whoa sorry!" Eli slammed the door shut.

Adam pulled out of Fiona and she covered herself with the soft blanket.

"Now I know how Zack felt." Adam chuckled.

"UGH, I was so close to one of the best orgasms ever." Fiona moaned.

"Sorry, I interrupted." Eli started to come in. "Are you more descent?"

"Here, Fi. Go into the bathroom and get dressed." Adam handed her clothes and she snuck into the bathroom with the blanket.

"So, how was church?"

"Boring as hell. Now way I'm ever going back there."

"I bet Clare was happy though."

"Yeah she thanked me a lot." Eli smirked.

"With a little kissy kissy?"

"A lot of kissy kissy."

"Nice." Adam and Eli fist bumped as Fiona came out of the connected bathroom in a robe.

"So, Eli were you about to go somewhere?" Fiona smiled.

"Not really." Eli smirked and Fiona gave him 'the look'. "Actually I think I do have somewhere to be." Eli said and left.

"Now that he's gone. "Fiona smiled and let the robe fall, showing Adam her naked body.

"Thank you Jesus." Adam whimpered as Fiona tackled him back onto the bed.

00000000000000000000

Fitz couldn't stop kissing Terri for a minute so they forgot the movie went into the room. Fitz made sure Terri was in the blue lingerie he had picked out with matching underwear and bra. Terri couldn't believe how much it got him in the mood. He was acting like a total beast tonight. Gnawing at her and being rough without her even having to ask. She didn't even need to chant for more speed or strength because he was giving her all she wanted and more.

"Terri?" Fitz said and kissed her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Go put on the last one." Fitz smiled peacefully.

"We have school in the morning and need sleep."

"But I gotta see you in it."

"You can tomorrow." Terri said and pulled the covers over her head.

"Fine."


	20. Pills

Fitz stretched out his arms and groaned as his body loosened. Terri moved closer and snuggled onto his bare chest, sighing calmly.

"Want to stay home? Screw school and fool around?" Fitz smirked.

"No, we had our little vacation, but now it's time to go back to reality."

"Fine." Fitz sighed but stayed on the bed.

Terri smiled at how cute he was. When she first stayed overnight with him he would normally frown and clench his jaw. The more he was in bed with her and the closer they got made it so he felt more calm around her. He was relaxed and looked so peaceful.

Terri crawled over him, but he didn't seem to mind. She pulled out her camera from the drawer in the nightstand and turned it on. She focused it on Fitz and started to take pictures. Fitz frowned when he heard the clicking and opened his eyes to see Terri smiling at him from behind the camera.

"What are you doing?"

"It's something I used to do to relieve stress. To remember the good things in life."  
>"What are you stressing out about?" Fitz sat up on his elbows.<p>

"Oh nothing, it just became a hobby of mine."

"I see. So what exactly would you like to take pictures of?" Fitz smirked seductively.

"You."

"Why?" Fitz scoffed.

"Because you are too damn handsome." Terri said and kissed him.

"Where do you want me to pose?" Fitz smiled, moving down to her neck.

"We'll get to that after school. You could say it's a reward." Terri shrugged.

"Something to look forward to." Fitz kissed Terri before getting up.

000000000000000000000

Fiona, Adam, and all the kids were driving to school. Zack, Fiona, and Adam were sitting in the front seat and Lily, Stone, and Skye were in the back.

"So, how was your first night Fi?" Lily asked, teasing.

"Yeah, was the bed comfortable?" Skye joined in.

"Kind of. I think your beds would be better though." Fiona smirked cockily.

"Ouch! She's already learning the Werewolf way." Zack smiled.

"She is a fast learner." Adam wrapped his arm around her. "So, what are you all going to do today?"

"Nothing fun, all my classes suck." Zack crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm sure all of us would be happy to do anything other than go to school." Adam winked at Fiona who blushed when she saw it.

"Oh, by the way! Christmas is coming up in a month, what do all of you want?"

"Well, give you our Christmas list once we finish it." Lily cheered.

0000000000000000

Bruno and Amber were allowed to take the day off to move in and would later pick up Sara and Crater. All their stuff was packed away in boxes or in the car, so now all they had to do was move the beds and furniture into the house and put away their clothes. The kids would be allowed to move their toys into their rooms after school.

"I think the kids are going to like it here. There's a lot more room and they won't have to share a room." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, and I like the thought of having our own place, being independent." Bruno nodded.

"Do you think the kids will be sad that they won't see everyone all the time?"

"Maybe, but it's not like they live thousands of miles away."

"True, but it'll still be hard."

"We'll make time for them." Bruno smiled and kissed Amber's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now wanna help me get the bed into Sara's room?"

"Sure." Amber stepped closer and kissed his lips.

000000000000000000000

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Adam asked, closely pressed against Fiona's back.

"I want you all to myself."

"Just us? All alone?" Adam smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, you, me-"

"And little Adam?" Adam asked, grinning.

"Hell yes." Fiona turned and pulled Adam to her lips.

"Is it fair to ask for the same thing?"

"I'll make an exception for you." Fiona kissed him quick and pulled him with her to their first class.

"Well, I still think we should get each other something and I think Christmas would be the best time."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, but if you want it then you have to start taking these." Adam handed her two new bottles of pills.

"Really?" Fiona smiled joyfully at Adam and snatched the pills.

"These are going to intensify the regular symptoms and add a few other ones, like craving. Mostly for meat."

"Okay, so burgers and hot dogs or something?"

"More like raw steak and other uncooked food."

"Ew, that's gross."

"Don't worry I'll help it look good."

"I'm going to be sick if I eat that."

"Trust me, it'll taste good to you."

"I hope so."

**Don't worry I won't be updating my Naruto story until this story has 25 chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

School had ended and everyone had gone home except Fitz and his friends. They were in the workout room having their fight club time before the football game. Fitz and Owen were battling it out. Owen went for a right and then left jab at Fitz's face, but he dodged it and was able to hit him with a right hook, knocking him out.

Owen fell to the ground and rubbed his sore cheek. A few other guys helped him up and patted him on the shoulder. They all looked over at the door when they heard the door knob start to turn. Everyone rushed to a machine and made it look like they were doing something else.

Terri came in and raised an eyebrow, figuring they would be fighting and surprised they weren't. All the guys sighed and groaned before getting up. Fitz set the weights down and walked over to her.

"What up, girl?" Fitz asked, wiping the seat off his forehead.

"Can I get a ride home?"

"I'm hanging out with the guys." Fitz pointed behind him at the guys watching.

"Fine, I'll call a cab." Terri said and turned around.

"Wait, can't you just stay for a while? Do homework or something?"

"Boring! I can get that stuff done in five minutes!"

"Please?" Fitz begged and Terri looked around.

"Can I fight?" Terri asked.

"What?"

"Hell no!" all the guys behind Fitz whined.

"Fitz, we are not hitting a girl!"

"I'm a Werewolf, I can handle myself!" Terri argued.

"Terri, I'm not going to hit or let you get hit." Fitz shrugged.

"Really Fitz? I thought you respected me a little more!"

"I do, but I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Whatever Fitz you suck." Terri said and left.

"Terri." Fitz whispered.

"Forget her man, let's fight."

"I'm going to get nothing tonight." Fitz ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"We weren't going to beat her up Fitz."

"I know, but I've been getting so much lately and now it's over."

"How much?"

"Like at least three times a day."

Everybody howled and cheered, kind of teasingly.

"Sorry man we didn't know."

"Whatever."

"If only our girlfriends would put out that much."

"Only in my dreams."

"Anyway, let's get on with it."

000000000000000000000000

Adam had to take the kids to the football game and left Fiona alone to sleep. The pills were going to make her tired as a new affect and he didn't want to wake her. When he came home she was on the piano in Sara and Carter's room and was singing. She wasn't the best and actually Adam thought it was horrible. She was singing quietly and she couldn't play the piano good either.

Adam snuck in and stood by her. She stopped all singing and playing to look up and smiling tiredly at him. He smiled back and took a seat next to her on the bench.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep without you." Fiona kissed his cheek gently.

"Okay, do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I wanna learn how to play the piano and sing before I become a Werewolf, but it's a lot harder than I think."

"I'll help." Adam moved her onto his lap and set his hands under hers.

Adam moved his hands on the piano and pressed down, showing her how to move and getting her use to the flowing motion. Fiona smiled when she recognized the song.

"Just the way you are." She sighed and smiled. "I love this song."

"I love you." Adam said and kissed her on the cheek.

Fiona turned to face him and kissed him on the lips softly. Adam wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and Fiona draped her arms on his shoulders. He pulled her into him and kissed her harder, adding tongue.

"Adam," Fiona mumbled against his lips. "I want to go to sleep." Fiona said once they pulled apart.

"Alright, we can do that." Adam picked her up and carried her up to his room.

On the way up she had fallen into a deep slumber and became heavier. Adam layed her down carefully and kissed both her cheeks before laying down with her. She turned over into her side, rolling over Adam's right arm, and snuggled comfortably on Adam. He smiled and rested his right hand on her hip bone lazily and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000

Fitz sat on the Degrassi steps and tried to call Terri to see if she had gone home or stayed. She finally picked up after he called her for the fourth time.

"I was trying to sleep." Terri answered sounding annoyed.

"So, you're home?"

"No, I'm in the court yard."

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Fitz said walking back into the school, heading towards the yard.

"Sure, I just gotta pack up my stuff."

"Let me help."

Terri looked up and found Fitz bending down to help her pick the books off the ground. Terri ignored him the whole time and pulled away when he tried to grab her backpack and wrap his arm around her. They didn't talk till Fitz was driving back to the apartment.

"Are we not going to talk the whole day?" Fitz asked.

"I just can't believe after all the times we've talk and had our little competitions that you would side with them. They don't even know me, and you just went along with what they said."

"I'm sorry, but if I hit you I'd look like an abuser and I can't make them fight you!"

"Fine, I get it but I'm just hurt that you didn't stand up for me."

"I'm sorry. I know you can take care of yourself, but I couldn't hit you."

"I've been treated like a guy my whole life. Yeah, sometimes I don't want to be, but this was one of those times I wish I was. I don't understand why a random stranger can fight me, but my boyfriend can't."

"Because he doesn't care about you and I do!"

"Whatever I understand but I'm still made." Terri crossed her arms as Fitz parked the car and Fitz turned in his seat to look at her.

"So, is that picture time out of the question?"

"Well, I was kind of looking forward to that." Terri smiled weakly.

"I'll do anything you want me to. As a way to say sorry."

"Alright, but I'll still be a little mad at you."

"I understand that that's the best I'll get." Fitz chuckled.

000000000000000000000

Sara and Carter were in their rooms putting toys away. Their rooms were right across the hall so that when one of them would get scared they'd be close to each other or if they wanted to have one of their little parties.

Amber came in and smiled at Sara playing with her Barbie house and the little dogs. Carter pushed past Amber and sat down next to Sara as they started to play.

"Mommy, are we ever going to see Adam or Eli again?" Sara turned to Amber.

"Of course, just maybe not every day." Amber smiled and sat down by her kids, pulling Sara onto her lap.

"What if they leave?" Carter asked, crawling up by Amber and Sara.

"Trust me, we're going to see them a lot, no matter what." Amber kissed both of them on the cheeks and left them to play.

"Hey." Bruno said, getting Amber's attention.

"Hey, do we need to move anything else in?" Amber asked, while walking into their room.

"Nope, we are officially in." Bruno wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed.

"Bruno!" Amber laughed before she kissed him softly.

"So, what are we having for dinner?"

"I see how it is. Maybe we could do some grilling. I'm really in the mood for burgers."

"Oh no, cravings? Please tell me the pill didn't work again."

"I'm sure I'm not pregnant and I won't be for a long time!"

"You're going to have another baby?" asked an innocent voice.

Amber and Bruno looked over at their smiling daughter.

"Not until we are married and got our lives together." Amber said, as Sara ran over and climbed on the bed.

"Are you happy you had me and Carter?"

"Of course, you made our lives and a little harder but you both were worth it." Bruno smiled and gently stroked Sara's cheek.

"Did we make you fall in love?" Sara giggled and blushed.

"We were plenty in love before, but you helped renew it in a way." Amber said, smiling down at Bruno.

"When can I have a baby?"

"Um, why are you thinking about having a baby?"

"Because I want to fall in love."

"You will, but a baby doesn't make you fall in love."

"Okay." Sara smiled and hugged Amber and Bruno before running back down the hall to her room.

"I hope she doesn't have to go through what we went through." Amber said, lying down with Bruno.

"We made it out okay."

"But it was still really stressful."

"Yeah, but you didn't have a protective dad to scare away every single guy that looks at you."

"So, you're going to be the big, scary dad?"

"Oh yeah, no boy is going to touch my baby girl."

"Alright, but don't go too hard or she'll get pregnant just to spike us."

"She better not." Bruno laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I think we're doing well for teenage parents."

"Me too."


	22. this might be the end

"Adam? Adam." Fiona whispered while poking Adam's cheek. "Wake up."

Adam squirmed around with a frown on his face before he woke up. He squinted his eyes up at her and she smiled back. Fiona ran her hands through his hair over and over while humming a tune. Adam watched her and slowly smiled before closing his eyes and drifting off.

"Adam, you need to get up. The kids called for you to come pick them up." Fiona shook him awake again.

"Aw, man. I need to teach you to drive." Adam groaned and got up.

"Just get the kids and I'll make it all up to you. I still owe you that dance right?"

"Yeah, you do." Adam kissed her on the cheek and left.

000000000000000000

Fitz sat on the bed and smiled while watching Terri set her backpack down in the corner. She looked at him and smiled back. She walked over and grabbed the camera before lying down next to him. She turned over and rested her hand over his heart and layed her head down on it. Fitz waited for her to tell him to do something, but she just sat curled up with him.

"So, what should I do?" Fitz shrugged.

"I like to take pictures of real things, stuff that just happens." Terri moved more to straddle him and leaned down to kiss him.

Fitz gripped her hips lightly and grinded his groin against her. Terri smiled and pulled away. She pressed herself on him harder and watched as his head fell back and moaned. Terri leaned back and quickly grabbed the camera and took a picture.

Fitz's head shot up and watched her look at the picture with a smile on her face. He snatched the camera away and was about to delete the picture but Terri grabbed it back.

"Delete that. I don't want you to have that."

"Why not? It's really hot." Terri smiled and looked at the photo.

"Terr." Fitz whined.

"You said I could take pictures of whatever I wanted." Terri laughed when Fitz rolled his eyes.

00000000000000000

Adam walked up the pathway to his home, while the kids raced in to the kitchen, grabbed some food, and then ran upstairs. Adam smiled lazily and plopped down on the couch.

"Adam." He heard Fiona sang.

Adam opened one eye to see Fiona in a robe standing and smiling in front of him.

"Hey."

"Too tired for a little sexiness?"

"I want to, but I just feel like sleeping."

"Can I try to get you in the mood?" Fiona asked, letting the robe open to reveal a small and tight bra and panties, and leaning forward on his knees to give him a view of her breast.

Adam's eyes zoned in on them and nothing would break his focus. Not even when Fiona leaned forward more, putting her boobs closer to his face. Finally Fiona moved close enough so she was sitting on his lap.

"Now how about that dance?" Fiona asked, seductively.

Adam smiled at her with glazed over eyes. Fiona smirked back and started to move her hips slow. Adam's breath picked up and leaned forward to kiss Fiona hard. She smiled into it and grinded harder onto him. Adam's head snapped away and back so he could moan out loudly. Fiona shifted a little and grasped his shoulders while moving more rapidly. She could feel Adam poking her hole even through all their clothing.

Adam grabbed her hips and slowed her down a bit, but she kept moving as much as she could. He pushed her robe off and ran his hands along her sides.

000000000000000000

Fitz rolled over so that he was on top of Terri. She moaned into his mouth making him smile and want to hear more. Fitz held her face in his hands and bit down on her bottom lips hard. Terri groaned hard and ran her fingers in his hair.

Fitz pulled back and started the kiss her neck. Terri moved her head over to give him more room. With her skin tightened her nerves became more sensitive and she could feel Fitz's lips kiss her softly more than usual.

Fitz reached over to the side table and grabbed Terri's camera. He put it at his side for now but would use it soon. Terri grabbed his shirt at the shoulders and started to lift it up. He helped her and then went back to kissing her hard. She put her palms on his chest, feeling his muscles underneath his hot skin.

Fitz put his hands up her shirt and squeezed her breasts hard making her separate from the kiss and moan. He took the camera and quickly took a picture. Terri saw but she didn't care. Fitz took that as a sign she could take more. He ripped her shirt off and loved that she never did liked wearing bras, something about the girls needing to breath. Fitz snapped another pic and smiled before he dove into her chest.

00000000000000000

In bed Adam and Fiona were rolling around, trying to dominate each other. Adam finally pinned her wrists with his hands and her legs with his legs. Fiona still struggled, wanting to be in control. Adam growled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Just stay still." Adam hissed.

"I want to be on top." Fiona whined as Adam pulled his boxers down.

"Fine, just let me do this."

Adam gripped her legs and brought her closer to them before going down on her. She squirmed around and had no breath as she continued to gasp out too much. Before Adam fully pulled away he inserted four fingers into her hole. Fiona cursed out softly at the feeling of her hole being stretched out.

"I can't believe you can open up so much." Adam whispered before lightly kissing her head.

"With your size this nothing." Fiona smiled and poked his tip.

Adam pulled back and breathed heavily, regaining his composure. Adam let out a deep breath and slammed into her. Fiona's hands sprung up to his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin.

00000000000000000

While continuously slamming into Terri, Fitz snapped photos over and over. He smiled at the pleasure he was feeling and because of the sexy pictures he would always have. Terri made the most provocative face as she came and Fitz made sure to get it before her followed her.

Before he fell over to his side of the bed, Fitz took a picture of Terri's satisfied face and kissed her temple. Terri smiled and closed her eyes ready for a night of sleep.

"So, round two." Fitz said confidently, thinking she would just go with it.

"No, it's a school night and I'm tired."

"But-"Terri covered his mouth to stop him and went to sleep.

00000000000000000000

Adam held Fiona close after reaching their end together. He kissed her anywhere he could without moving too much. He didn't have enough energy to move at all and Fiona was out like a light. Once all her skin was covered with gentle and loving kisses, Adam layed down behind her and closed his eye.

"Adam?"

"Yeah." Adam answered a little drowsy.

"I have to take my pills."

"Later, I want to just sleep."

"But if I don't I won't be able to be a wolf."

"You'll be fine."

"No, Adam please go and get them."

"One night won't matter."

"But if I don't take them then you won't be able to give my present on Christmas."

"Trust me you'll get your gift whether you like it or not." Adam smiled and kissed her.

"I'm just going to go get them." Fiona tore away from Adam and went down to the kitchen.

Fiona stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Craig and Sam on the counter. Craig was in her and Sam was leaking out fast. The two stopped looked at her, never more embarrassed.

"Hey." Sam smiled nervously.

"I just came down to get my pills." Fiona said.

"Here, now please leave." Craig said quickly, handing her the bottle.

Fiona started back up the stairs, but couldn't help not looking back at them. She came back into the room with a strange look on her face. Adam noticed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Don't ask."

**Okay 'm really starting to lose the feel for this and I think you guys are too. I think my next chapter will just be me giving you the shortest summary on this story and the whole next one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright I decided to at least finish this story and you guys can tell me if you want the next story where Fiona and Terri are PREGNANT!**

Fiona opened her eyes and looked around the sun lit room. She turned off the alarm clock before it could go off in ten minutes. She turned back into Adam's arms and cuddled close, wishing she could stay like this forever and that Adam wouldn't wake up.

"We have to get up." Adam said. Fiona hadn't even realized he was awake.

Fiona buried her face into his chest and whined inaudible words. Adam chuckled and stroked her hair softly, feeling the twists of her curls.

"I don't want to either, but we must." Adam whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"No." Fiona put her head down and pouted.

"Hey," Adam said tilting her head up. "I love you." Adam kissed her nose.

"I love you more." Fiona giggled and kissed Adam on the lips. "Adam."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, getting up to get dressed.

"I'm craving warm chicken nuggets, raw steak, and gravy, but in like a liquid form."

"I was wondering when that meat craving pill would kick in." Adam laughed.

"When I say it out loud it sounds foul, but the way it'll taste is so good."

"I'll go make you some 'breakfast', but you need to get dressed." Adam chuckled and left without a shirt on.

000000000000000000

Terri's eyes squinted when she was woken up by a click and beeping sound. She turned her head around and saw Fitz smiling while he looked at the pictures on her camera. It wasn't hard to guess what he was looking at. He had taken pictures of all her privates and her facial expressions when he touched her.

Terri sat up and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes while her head rested on his shoulder. Fitz turned his head and kissed Terri's cheek, smiling.

"I hope you know I'm never deleting these."

"That's fine, but please don't go showing them to your friends?"

"They don't deserve to see your naked body. Plus I want to keep you all to myself."

"Good. Now let's get moving." Terri said starting to get up.

"Or we could stay here, have some fun, and go in late." Fitz grinned, pulling Terri back up against his chest.

"I don't think so." Teri wrapped his arms from her waist and went to the bathroom.

"I will get into your pants!" Fitz hollered.

00000000000000000

Clare was in the bathroom finishing her make-up. She put everything away and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She straightened out her clothes and puffed her hair slightly before walking back downstairs.

Her mother, Jake, and Glen all smiled and said different forms of 'good morning' greetings. Clare smiled back and did the same. She picked up her bag and grabbed an apple from the kitchen.

"Want to get going?" Jake asked.

"No, Eli is coming to pick me up." Clare said, gleefully.

Her mom gave a disgusted look and shook her head disapprovingly and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Why don't any of you like him?" Glen asked.

"Honey, you saw what he was wearing at _church_. Of all places to wear all black." Helen shouted.

"And his friends are all jerks!"

"Jake, you're just mad because Terri chose another guy over you." Clare accused.

"Helen, maybe you should give him a chance." Glen suggested.

"I don't think he deserves one." She said, putting her nose up slightly.

"But mom he makes me so happy. I just want you all to get along."

"You can date him and be _happy_, I just won't approve."

"Sometimes I think Eli was blessed not to have parents!" Clare shouted and slammed the door as she ran out.

0000000000000000000

Before school started Adam and Fiona were in the court yard talking. Adam sensed that Fiona was nervous about something. Maybe her body wasn't so pleased with the meat milkshake she had eaten. She really liked it and chugged it down like it was nothing.

"Hey Princess?" Adam said, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah?" Fiona smiled back at him.

"Are you feeling alright? I'm getting this vibe that some things wrong. Do you want some medicine or to go home?"

"No, I'm just a little out of it I guess."

"You sure? I can give you a ride home."

"No, I'm just doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"Becoming a wolf and what life will be like after that."

"It will be a little hard, but in the end it'll be fun. You'll be able to do things unreal to most people, and I'll be there to help you, no matter what."

"What if people still hate me?"

"Listen I'm going to talk to them, but until then I want you to know that it doesn't matter what they think."

"I don't want you to force them to like me."

"Just don't think about that. We're strange people. Things will change in weird ways when you become a full wolf, but until then just keep doing what I tell you and you'll be able to do anything."

Fiona smiled and leaned in slow to kiss Adam softly. They both smiled into the kiss and continued to smile even after they pulled away.

0000000000000000

Clare had been walking four a few minutes when she noticed a hearse slowing down by her. Normally it would freak her out, but she knew Eli would be the only one to drive a hearse so she stopped and waited.

"Hey Clare, what are you doing?"

"Just needed to get away from my family." She said as she climbed in on the passenger side.

"What happened?"

"My mom and step-bother can't give you a chance." Clare said sadly.

"I see. Your whole family hates me."

"No not my whole family! My dad actually stood up for you. He likes you because of how happy you make me." Clare smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"How happy do I make you?"

"More than anyone." Clare smiled and snuggled into his side. "Do you think I could stay over?"

"If both your parents say yes."

"I don't want to deal with them, at least not mom."

"Well, if you don't get both of their approval I can't let you. I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already does, I'll be digging a hole."

"I get it." Clare sighed and moved over.

0000000000000000000000000

Lunch time rolled around and Fiona sent Adam to get her another meaty drink. She had cravings for even more meat in liquid form, but wanted to stay and talk with her friends. Clare, Terri, and Sam were all at one table while the boys were just running around outside like idiots. Amber and Bruno had to go pick up the kids for a check-up.

"So, how's everybody doing?" Fiona asked smiling.

"Well, someone is cheery?" Terri teased.

"Is it so wrong to be love life?"

"Yes, we are supposed to be depressed, stressed, and hormonal teenage girls!" Sam yelled dramatically.

"Who's stressed and hormonal?" Eli yelled.

"Clare is and she needs some loving to help relieve some tension!" Terri yelled while laughing.

"Terri!" Clare smacked Terri's arm lightly and hid her face while Eli ran over to her.

"Oh, is that the reason you wanted to come over." Eli whispered, wrapping his arm around her from behind.

"No, just go back and play with the boys." Clare said and pushed him away.

"Alright, but there's no reason to be embarrassed." Eli smirked and winked before running back to the guys.

"You're coming over?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just can't stand my family."

"Yeah, Eli told us." Terri groaned. "I want to hit Jake in the balls even more now."

The girls all laughed and continued to watch the boys tackle each other to the ground.

00000000000000000000

Gym was after lunch and Fitz was all warmed up after wrestling at lunch. They were just having free day to do whatever they wanted. Fitz was sitting on the bench lifting weights when Owen came over and sat down by him.

"So, how much did you get last night?"

"She let me take pictures of her naked body." Fitz smiled.

"Really? You got them with you?"

"No, but even if I did I wouldn't show you them."

"So, with that how many times."

"That was the only one." Fitz said.

"What? Come on man! You're losing your touch."

"It's not my fault she didn't want to have sex. What would I do, rape her?"

"No, but I thought she was more attracted to you." Owen said and layed down the weight before leaving.

Fitz sat there and thought about what Owen had said. He wanted to have as much sex as he could with Terri. He never felt better then when he was with her, but how could he make it so she would melt in his hands and do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.


	24. Love Keeps You Going

Adam and Fiona were in the kitchen cooking up more meat for Fiona. She watched him pull out the chicken and start to cut off the legs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her staring and smiling. He looked at her and smiled back while he winked. Fiona giggled and looked down.

Adam pushed the plate full of chicken over to her and Fiona started to dig in. He watched her eat like it was the most charming thing he'd ever seen. Fiona saw and stopped eating like an animal.

"Not good?"

"No it's delicious. I was just eating like a pig."

"I thought it was cute. I'm happy you like my cooking."

"You're really good, makes me think I should fire my personal chief back home."

"I don't think I would want to cook meals every day for your family. Maybe you, but only you." Adam kissed her.

As he pulled away he grabbed a piece of chicken and ate it.

"Hey, that's my food."

"Once you become a Werewolf and learn how to hunt you'll have all the food you want."

"Adam, I'm still really nervous about that. Maybe I just stop the whole thing."

"No Fi, that's what they want."

"What do you mean?"

"The Pack is just being like this to see if you'll back down and leave."

"Why?"

"Because if you're going to be a wolf you need to know how to be tough and stand up for yourself, no matter how hard."

"But Adam it hurts me so much. Can't you get them to stop?"

"I can't every other person had to go through the same thing."

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do. More than anyone."

"Then why won't you do this for me?"

"Fiona, I do love you, but I'm doing this for you."

"No, if you continue to let me suffer then you don't truly love me."

"Are you using my feelings for you against me?"

"What? No!" Fiona said.

"Yeah, you are!"

"Fine whatever!" Fiona said and stomped upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

0000000000000000000000

Terri wanted to go over to Craig and Sam's new place so she could help and talk to Sam. Fitz tagged along because there wouldn't be anything to do at the apartment if Terri wasn't there. Craig and Sam had gotten most of the stuff in, but a few boxes still had some things in them. Sam and Terri were in Craig and Sam's room probably talking and organizing things. Fitz and Craig were on the couch watching some funny movie and drinking a few beers. Fitz chugged his third can and gave out a big belch.

"Excuse me." He said.

"No need for excuses. Is Terri pounding manners into or something?"

"Not really, but don't most girls get grossed out by that?"

"Wolf Pack chicks are not most girls. They burp almost as much and loud as guys."

"Sounds like my kind of girls."

"Yeah, and I bet you've been pretty busy in bed with her. That's another thing our girls are known for. They love sex!"

"Yeah, not so much recently." Fitz sighed.

"Tough break man."

"She use to be so into it, but I've tried so hard to get her undressed and she just doesn't want to. I wish there was a way to make her want to all the time."

"Like an easy button."

"Easy button?"

"Yeah, a sure fire way to get Terri in the mood. Something to set the moment and get her thinking about it as much as you are."

"Yeah that sounds great to me."

"Well, most girls do have fantasies."

"Well, I can't just ask Terri her fantasy."

"True, but with Werewolf people we live on music it's a way to express ourselves and feeling at any time."

"So?"

"Just play a sexy song to get Terri feeling turned on and then seduce her a little. She'll be putty in your hand."

"Seriously?"

"I've tried it on Sam and it worked, dudes all over the Pack use it and it works. What've you got to lose?"

Fitz nodded as the girls came out to join them. Sam plopped down by Craig who wrapped his arm around her and Terri sat on Fitz's lap.

"You wanna get going?"

"Yeah sure, see ya later man." Fitz and Craig touched knuckles before they left.

00000000000000000000000

"Adam?" Fiona said quietly, coming downstairs.

He hadn't come up to bed and it was almost 11:00. She knew he was upset, but figured he would get over it and come lay down with her. She saw his head peeking out of the side of the couch and went over to him.

Fiona sat down by him and watched him before running her hand through his hair and around his face. She kissed his cheek and layed down so that he was spooning her and took his arm so it was wrapped around her. Fiona snuggled into him and played with his fingers.

"Are you going to apologize?" Adam said.

"I don't think I have anything to apologize for." Fiona looked up at him.

"Well then." Adam said getting up so that Fiona was forced off him.

"Adam!" Fiona whined.

"I just can't believe you think nothing is wrong."

"I just don't feel like it's fair to make someone feel like crap!"

"Fiona, people in the world hate us! There are times where I feel like crap because of what people have said to me or done to my friends! You haven't even begun to see the hate!"

"Well, I can't handle it! I want to quit and stop the pain, but I still want to be with you!"

"Princess, if you just let me help you, I'll do everything I can. Just don't take what they say seriously, most of it is lies." Adam said and wrapped his arms around her head and held her close as she cried.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to do it."

"It's easier than it sounds. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Adam repeated in her ear.

"I know and I love you too."

"Just hang on. You'll be fine because you are a strong and proud woman. That's why I love you so much." Adam kissed Fiona's neck lovingly.

"I'm sorry for everything." Fiona said wiping her tears.

"It's fine let's just forget about it."

"Thank you, you're the best." Fiona sniffled.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

Adam and Fiona hugged each other for a few more seconds before Fiona closed her eyes and Adam sensed her start to fall asleep. Adam kissed the top of her head and gripped her legs to host her up around his waist. He carried her up to the bed and layed her down. Adam pulled the covers over both of them before falling asleep with Fiona in his arms.

0000000000000000000

_This is like earlier in the day where Clare asks her parents if she can stay over._

Clare walked into her house and set her bag on the ground. Glen was at the table with Jake while her mom was making dinner.

"Hey." Clare smiled.

"Hi, Clare. How was school?" Glen asked.

"It was good, but I was wondering if I could stay the night at a friend's house?"

"A friend's house?" her mom questioned.

"Yeah, like a friend that is also a boyfriend." Clare said nervously.

"Well in that case I have to say no."

"Oh Helen, let Clare spend a night with her boyfriend. It's not like they're going to do anything wrong. Right Clare?"

"Yes. Mom, Glen is right. Eli respects my wishes and he's not pressuring me! We've barley made it past kissing."

"I don't trust that boy."

"Mom!"

"You know what Clare? Just go, do what you want. I hope you don't get raped!"

Clare screamed and ran out slamming the door. She stomped over to Eli's car and slammed the door as she got in.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom thinks you're going to rape me. She's is just so, ugh!"

"Clare, you know if you ever need a place to stay my door is always open."

"I know, and thank you. Now let's go back to your place."

"Alright." Eli smiled and leaned over to gently kiss Clare.

**Alright I think this story will be ending in like three to five chapters. Then I'll have another Fadam story and the squeal that will end this whole line of the Wolf Pack!**


	25. Stick Up

Adam and Fiona were by Fiona's locker at school. She felt way better after last night. They talk a little more about it in the morning while Adam made Fiona her favorite meat breakfast.

"So, how long will it take to learn all the wolf stuff?"

"Maybe a few weeks."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, like I said it's easier than people think."

"Good." Fiona sighed.

"Are you still upset?" Adam asked, leaning against the other lockers, eyes showing concern and love.

"No, I'm just so excited, but so scared at the same time. Like nervous excited." Fiona smiled weakly.

"Yeah okay, but if you do ever feel like you did just tell me." Adam pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I will. I bet you could make me feel really good." Fiona pulled his head down to kiss him.

"Tell me when you're feeling like you do right now, too."

0000000000000000000

Fitz came up behind Terri and hugged and kissed her cheek while she was getting her things out of her locker before heading home. Terri giggled and reached behind to gently stroke his cheek.

"How was your day?" Terri asked.

"I've had better, but everything is better now that you're all mine." Fitz nibbled her ear and licked the shell of it. "Let's get out of here and head home. There's something I need you to do for me."

"Sorry, but I don't feel like relieving your tension today."

"Can I at least try to change your mind?" Fitz rubbed his slightly hard length against her ass.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Terri said, unwrapping his arms from her.

"You know I will." Fitz said following her out the door.

"You can try, but I'm not in the mood." Terri said, finally reaching the car.

"I have my ways." Fitz grinned, opening the door for her.

0000000000000000000

Adam and Fiona were shopping for Christmas presents sense it was only a few days away from the break. They wanted to be able to spend the time together, helping Fiona become ready for a wolf life. Adam had told her that he could at least teach her some rules of the wilderness and how to hunt properly.

"So, how do you get past the fact that you're killing something?" Fiona asked. "Like a little cute bunny or squirrel?"

"The thing is you don't have to eat animals to survive or anything. It's just that being part wolf there will be times you just want to kill and hunt and eat animals. So you don't have to hunt unless you want. And when you do get that impulse it's normally too strong to ignore and you don't notice the fact it's your teeth gnawing into the flesh or your claws holding it down and squeezing it's breath out."

"OKAY!" Fiona stopped Adam before he could continue. "I get it."

"Sorry, I guess I get a kick out of talking about it."

"That's so weird."

Adam and Fiona smiled at each other. They heard the door being kicked open, but didn't show much interest until a man shouted for everyone to get on the floor. Adam and Fiona looked over at a man in a mask pointing a gun at them.

0000000000000000000000000

Fitz and Terri were home after school and preparing for a night of staying in. Terri was in the kitchen making dinner and Fitz was doing something in their room that Terri didn't know.

Fitz was hooking up his iPod to the radio so it could play as loud as they wanted. He had taking gone onto Adam's computer and downloaded some of their music. Fitz didn't have much money to go and buy songs. Craig had helped and told him all the sexy songs the girls liked and listened to while thinking about it. Fitz had even made the bed because he hated how it would get stuck around his ankle sometimes so he couldn't move without having to pull away.

Once everything was in place Fitz walked out into the kitchen and came up behind Terri. He rubbed her arm slowly, while he kissed her up her neck and along her jaw then back down to her shoulder. Terri smiled lightly and shrugged her shoulder to get him off before she moved away.

"I'm trying to make dinner."

"I could care less about that right now." Fitz said following her around the kitchen as she cooked.

"Not now, but I don't want to listen to you complain later."

"So, we eat than have sex?"

"No, you idiot we eat and then sleep."

"I don't like that."

"I knew you wouldn't, but you'll just have to deal with it."

"Did I do something wrong?" Fitz asked, leaning against the counter.

"I don't know. It's just that we've been doing it all the time, I guess I'm bored with the same old same thing."

"Well, then just come with into the bedroom and we can do some other stuff."

"Fitz, please. One night I just want it to be my choice."

"Fine, if you ever want to have sex tonight just say."

"I will." Terri kissed Fitz and handed him his plate.

**So, lots of problems right now. I wanted to leave it off at a drama part. 17 reviews= update!**


	26. Fighting For You

Fiona and Adam sat on the floor as close as the criminals would allow them. They had already taken everyone's phones and put them all in the corner. Fiona was shaking and moments away from crying. Adam was scared, but he tried to hide it and be strong for Fiona.

"It's going to be okay. Just don't move or talk to them unless they talk to you." Adam whispered to Fiona and made her smile the littlest smile ever.

"Hey, you two shut up!" one of the men shouted at them.

Adam and Fiona stayed quiet as the police sirens were heard coming down the street. They shared a look and both hoped the cops could get them out soon. Sadly, the men wouldn't pick up the phone. Only stand and watch the counter people put money in the bags they had.

"Adam, what if the police can't talk them out?" Fiona whispered.

"When they have all the money they will leave." Adam smiled.

"Alright, I'm done with you two talking!" one man yelled and came over to pull Fiona away from Adam.

"I'm sorry please! Don't hurt her!"

"Relax as soon as we get far enough away from the pigs she'll be let go. Until then she'll be our hostage."

"Please don't! Take me!" Adam stood up.

"SIT DOWN! No one move!" they both pointed the guns at all the people while they made their escape.

Adam watched as Fiona was pulled out and along past all the police. He knew they were making threats about killing her. He saw the pleading in Fiona's eyes as she was pulled by the men.

Once, they were out of vision Adam sprung into wolf form and smashed through the window, running down to find Fiona. Once he turned the corner he saw a van speeding away with at least three people in it. Adam growled with his lip raised and ran at the car.

With his wolf speed Adam was able to catch up to the car. He nipped at the tire and caused a hole in it, making the air blow out and the car skidded on the road before fallen over on the sidewalk.

00000000000000000000

Terri came into the bedroom and found Fitz already lying in bed. She saw the blue light on the radio and walked over to it. She sat down in front of where Fitz was sleeping and pressed play on the iPod. Britney Spears' I Wanna Go started to play at a god sound volume. It wasn't too loud, but the bass could probably block out sounds.

Terri listened to her favorite Britney Spears song and started to get that warm feeling between her legs. She could feel the lust in her eyes and knew it would be visible to anyone. Terri shifted a little and continued to let her imagination go free, making herself more turned on.

Terri stayed still as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Fitz sat up and kissed her neck softly. Terri bent her neck over to give him more room. Fitz happily kissed her harder and licked her neck till it was soaked.

"Fitz." Terri moaned and turned around to push him on the bed and kiss him hard on the lips. "I'm in the mood, and I want you to pleasure me." Terri sighed against his mouth.

"I knew you'd come around." Fitz smirked.

He bent Terri back and then rolled her over onto her back. He kissed her along her neck and shoulder some more, before slowly pushing her shirt up. A new song started to play. It was by Adam Lambert and called For Your Entertainment.

Terri gripped Fitz's head and moved her hands in his short hair, moaning like Fitz never before. It surprised Fitz how much listening to the music and having what she had imagined happen to her turned her on. And him as well.

Fitz finally got her shirt off and kissed from her stomach up to her breast. He licked the nubs with the tip of his tongue and then watched it harden. He smiled at her facial expression and started to grope her hard.

Terri looked up at him with glazed eyes and a slightly opened mouth. She sighed and moaned quietly underneath him while he rubbed her and kissed down to her pants. He quickly untied the string and pulled them down along with her panties.

Fitz pulled away and got off the bed to strip down fully. He jumped back on the bed and climbed up Terri till both of their lower areas were aligned. He heard the song change again that was once again by Britney Spears. Its name was Hold It Against Me.

Fitz gently rubbed his erection against her hole and smirked as her head rolled back on the pillows. He slowly entered his tip but then pulled out. He continued this for a few minutes as Terri groaned and frowned at him, hating the teasing.

Finally he slammed into her hard and listened as their groans called out together. Fitz smiled like an idiot at the feeling of pleasure he had missed for a few days. Terri moaned at the sensation coursing through her blood and moaned with the music blaring around them.

Fitz pumped in harder and longer, trying to cum quickly and feel the sweet release once again. He listened to the sounds that Terri made beneath him like Britney in the song. He smiled for the hundredth time during the sex before he reached his limit with Terri.

0000000000000000000

Adam jumped onto the side on the car and peered into the windows trying to find Fiona. One of the men came out of the window and crawled onto the sidewalk. Adam jumped in front of him and growled.

"Adam." came a faint whisper that Adam knew was Fiona's.

His head rose and his ears perked up as he looked at the car. She came out from behind the car with the other man holding a gun to him.

"Don't move and she won't be hurt."

Adam snarled and stood his ground as the two moved over. Fiona was terrified, but the way things were going she wasn't going to be saved anytime soon. The gun was still pointed at Adam and Fiona watched the man play around with the trigger. Fiona felt a surge of fear at the thought of him pulling it and killing Adam. She had a moment of bravery and her hand went for the gun. This caused the man to move his gun away from Adam and gave him an opening.

Adam lunged forward and bit him on the arm. He tugged him away from Fiona and onto the ground. Just then the police came running down the street. Adam bent down and let Fiona climb into his back then began running.

00000000000000000000

Fitz layed in bed with Terri curled up naked next to him. They weren't snuggling like they normally did and it scared Fitz a bit. He hoped that the sex was as good as her as it was for him. He rolled over and pulled her close to kiss her cheek. She shrugged him off and rolled onto her stomach.

"Terri?" Fitz poked her shoulder.

"Yeah." Terri answered.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that you aren't acting right. You don't want to cuddle."

"Fitz, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Terri smiled and put her hand on his cheek, leaning into kiss him.

00000000000000000

Adam ran for miles with Fiona on his back. They had gone so far they had reached the middle of some woods in the middle of nowhere. Finally Adam stopped by a broken tree and let Fiona get off. She walked over to the tree and sat down. She was shaking and tears were slowly streaming down her face. Adam walked up, still in wolf form, and sat on the ground by her.

Fiona looked up and locked eyes with him. Even though he was in wolf form she could see the real Adam in his eyes. Fiona broke down and jumped up to hug him, gripping and tugging on his fur. His fur soaked up her tears as he wrapped one paw around her to her back and snuggled his head large head into her neck.

"Adam that was the scariest thing ever!" Fiona sobbed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you dying and living without you!"

Adam whimpered in response and shrunk down into human form, still holding onto her.

**Don't think Fiona and Adam are going to move past this. You cannot go through that without some serious help. **


	27. Fear and Pain

Fiona shot up like a lightning bolt and screamed at the top of her lungs. Adam shot up and held her tight as she sobbed hysterically on his shoulder. This was the third time tonight she had woken up crying and screaming. Adam was glad the walls were sound proof so the kids wouldn't wake up. He rocked side to side, comforting her.

"Adam, Adam, Adam." Fiona chanted, like saying it would make her remember that he was alive.

"I'm here Fi. I'm here."

"I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if you had died."

"I didn't die Fi. I won't ever leave you alone. I love you so much." Adam hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too." Fiona cried. "I love you too." Fiona started to cry harder.

Adam slowly layed down on his side, taking Fiona down with him. He continued to hold her while tears flowed down her face fast all night.

00000000000000000000

Fitz was with his friends after school talking about Fitz and Terri's sex life again. They were all making fun of the times he had failed at getting her in bed, but last night Fitz had banged her all night and even this morning. He wasn't afraid to tell them all about it.

"So, all you had to do was play some music to get her in the mood?" Owen asked.

"Yep." Fitz smiled punching the bag.

"Wow, where did you get that idea?"

"Her friend. I'm happy I talked to him, because now Terri can barely keep her hands off me."

"Yeah Anya said that we'll have sex when both of us want to." Owen snorted.

"Well, I don't have the patience to wait for her. Besides she seems to enjoy it and I do too, so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, why do I have to wait for Anya to be ready?"

"Well, I couldn't care less if Terri wanted to or not."

All the guys laughed with Fitz, but it suddenly settled down except for Fitz, who gave them all a strange look. He turned around to see what everyone was looking at and he found Terri glaring at him. He gave her a nervous look and bowed his head in shame. Terri shook her head and looked like she was about to cry before turning away and running off.

"Damn." Fitz muttered.

0000000000000000000000

The kids and C.J. had started walking home from school. Bruno and Amber had a few more things to do with the house and couldn't pick them up. Terri and Fitz didn't live in there house and Adam and Fiona didn't show up for school.

"So, how's it going?" C.J. asked.

"Pretty good, but I miss New York." Lily said.

"Same here." C.J. agreed.

"Yeah, but Adam won't let us." Zack complained.

"Adam will let you do anything you want." C.J. laughed.

"He keeps telling us to give it time and just see what happens." Stone agreed with Zack.

"Well, have you guys asked him if he wanted you to go or told him that you wanted to?"

"More like number one." Zack shrugged.

"Well, see Adam isn't going to say he wants you to leave."

"So, we should just be straight with him?" Lily asked.

"Yep, just make sure it's a good time. He loves you and it'll probably be hard for him to let you guys go." C.J. smiled warmly. "And I've missed New York as well and the Pack there."

"You've just missed all the guys drooling over you." Stone just laughed.

"Whatever."

0000000000000000000

Adam and Fiona had stayed home because they hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to being woken up every time Fiona had a bad dream. She still acted a little shaky and freak out all day.

In the morning Adam went out to buy some groceries to make Fiona a few of her favorite meal. When he came back he shut the door loudly and then heard Fiona scream in the bedroom. He ran to her and held her close, while she cried softly.

"I thought you were dead!"

Later Fiona went out to get some pills to calm her down and when she came back she called out for Adam, but he never answered. She started worry and called out louder. Then she ran into the room and found him on the bed. Fiona cried and sunk down to the ground.

Adam woke up and asked her name. Her head rose and she jumped on the bed, hugging him tightly. She whimpered and whined on his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead!"

Then during the night Fiona couldn't sleep. She took all the pills should could without over dosing and they never seemed to kick in. Adam ran her a hot bath and messaged her back, feet, and any other part that was tense. He even tried to sing to her all the soft and romantic songs he knew, but nothing calmed her down.

"Adam, I'm sorry I'm keeping you up." Fiona said, with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's fine. I love you. More than a little sleep."

"I love you too." Fiona smiled and kissed him.

Suddenly there were five loud knocks on the window. Fiona screamed and hid under the blanket, moving closer to Adam. He sighed and rubbed her back, looking at the branch hitting the window.


	28. Just A Dream

**I know Fiona mentioned her therapist name once but I can't find the episode or the name anywhere so I'm making one up. If you know the name please tell me! **

Christmas Break was starting tomorrow and the whole school was allowed to go home early. Fiona had to use this time for her last therapy session for the vacation. It had been days since the shooting incident and Fiona didn't mention what was really worrying her. Dr. Hedrick was trying to get her to talk about it, but Fiona would normally change the subject.

While Fiona was sitting on the couch and Dr. Hedrick sat in the chair taking notes Adam walked in the front door. Fiona looked at him curiously.

"Ah, Adam I'm happy you could make it." Dr. Hedrick smiled.

"Yeah. Hey Fi." Adam said awkwardly, looking at Fiona.

"Wait, why is he here? This is supposed to be a private session. For me only!" Fiona argued with Dr. Hedrick.

"You haven't been talking about what happened a few days ago. No matter how bluntly I make it you always ignore the subject. I thought Adam could help."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Fiona crossed her arms as Adam took a seat on the couch.

"Normally I would wait for you to be ready, but I think you need a push. And with your vacation starting I want to make sure you get your feelings out so you don't have to hold them in. if you don't you could have a relapse."

"But, why does Adam have to be here?"

"I have the feeling this has something to do with him. You always end up talking to him before me, so just talk to him." Dr. Hedrick leaned back and watched.

"Um," Fiona looked up at Adam from under her lashes.

Adam saw and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't know what to say." Fiona turned to Dr. Hedrick.

"Tell him what you were thinking that day in the store."

"I was scared." Fiona looked down.

"Expand on that and look at Adam. I want you to talk to him. He'll be the one to talk to during this break."

"I was afraid of losing you." Fiona said, looking into Adam's caring eyes.

"What about when the men were pulling you away?" Dr. Hedrick asked.

"All I wanted was for you to come after me and save me." Fiona said, her eyes filling with tears.

"When he did come after you?"

"I didn't know he was after me, but I was hoping."

"What about when Adam had a gun pointed at him?" Dr. Hedrick said slowly.

"I um, was scared you'd die." Fiona said, as emotionless as she could.

"Fiona." Dr. Hedrick warned her.

Fiona took in a deep breath as the memories came flooding back to her. Adam felt the tension and grabbed Fiona's hand. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could while shaking. She started to cry and leaned into Adam's body, his arm coming around to hold her.

"I couldn't deal with the thought of being without you!" Fiona wept. "I couldn't stop all the images that ran through my head or waking up without you next to me. I don't know what I do." Fiona turned to set her eyes on his shoulder. "I love you so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm so lucky to be with you. I love you."

Adam moved her onto his lap and put his hands on her back, pulling her into him. He kissed her cheek and forehead while whispering things in her ears.

A beeping sound went off and Dr. Hedrick moved off the chair and out the door. The two on the couch stayed in each other's arms. Adam smoothed her back till she fell asleep. Adam had known what was bothering Fiona the whole time, but he wanted her to say it. He knew she needed to say it.

"I love you Fiona, more than life itself." Adam whispered to his sleeping love. "And I'll never leave you. I'll always be there for you." Adam kissed the side of her head. "My love." He closed his eyes and stood up, taking Fiona upstairs to bed.

00000000000000000000

Fitz was standing over Craig who was underneath the sink, trying to fix the faucet. He stood up and turned the handle to the right. The water flowed out and down the drain. Fitz and Craig smiled and high- fived. Just as they made contact the water splashed up and onto the two boys. They held their hands up to block the water from their faces. Craig reached forward and turned the handle to the water stopped spraying them.

Just then the door opened and both girls walked in. They turned and saw the two boys with wet shirt sticking to their bodies. Sam smiled at Craig's body showing through his white t- shirt.

"Having a wet t- shirt contest while we're gone?" she joked.

"Yeah, maybe you two should join us." Fitz said, looking at Terri.

She rolled her eye and made her way into Sam's room with her bags. Fitz sighed and watched her sadly. Sam gave him an apologetic look before going into her room. Craig leaned his elbows on the counter and looked up at Fitz.

"She still pissed about you playing music just to get sex?"

"Yep." Fitz ran his hand through his spiky hair. "What do I do?"

"I'm not going to give you anymore advice."

"Fine, I'll figure it out by myself." Fitz pouted.

"Well, would you mind doing that somewhere else and take Terri with ya. I got some stuff to do with Sam." Craig held up a camera.

"What is that?"

"I videoed Sam and I…. being intimate. Of course I do need to cut it off. I left it recording for a whole three days."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get a tape of that day Terri came over? The same day Terri heard me talking to the guys?"

"Um, yeah we did it the day before."

"Could I watch it?"

"Why?"

"She might have said something I could use to make her forgive me."

"Well, okay." Craig handed the tape to Fitz.

He sat with Craig on the computer watching the video and skipping to Terri and Sam talking.

_Terri was crying while Sam rubbed her back._

"_Fitz is such an ass!" Terri cried._

"_I totally agree." Sam said._

"_Do you think I should break up with him?" Terri asked._

Fitz's heart stopped that was thinking about doing that. She hadn't said it, but was she waiting for a certain time?

"_He could've done worse." Sam smiled. _

"_Yeah, but he's always doing this. I mean I love sex, especially with him, but it seems like he is always about that."_

"_Well, most guys are. Maybe you should talk to him."_

"_Fitz isn't going to do anything if I ask."_

"_Have you ever tried it?"_

"_No, but I know he won't. I have to force him. FORCE! Not ask or tell him, but FORCE!"_

"_Hey, you should take advantage of this and make him do a million things to make it up to you."_

"_No, because then it seems like a game, but it really hurt me that he doesn't care about what I want, or what I don't want."_

"_Just give him some time and maybe he'll find a way to make it up to you."_

"_Alright, I'll give me three whole days, but after that I'm dumping him and moving back in with Adam."_

Fitz stared at the screen wide- eyed. It was the third day after it had happened, so this was his last day. He was about to stop the video when some words caught his attention.

"_What would Fitz have to do to make it up to you?" Sam asked._

"_I just want him to listen." Terri wiped her tears._

"_Maybe he should let you take charge during sex. Punish him." Sam winked._

"_That would be a nice change." Terri smiled._

"_Do you want me to buy you a wipe and paddle?"_

"_You can get the monkey with symbols." Terri laughed._

"_Oh my God!" Sam and Terri fell over laughing._

"_But seriously. I would love to be the one to dominate Fitz, at least once."_

"_What if you end up breaking up with him?"_

"_Well, then I guess I won't, but if he doesn't make it up to me he'll never get to see how sexy I can be."_

Fitz stopped watching and gulped. He wanted so badly to see Terri be sexy and have sex with her, but he didn't know if he would want her to be in charge.

"Alright, you watched their conversation, but now you two need to leave so Sam and I can watch a little…. movie." Craig grinned.

"Don't worry. I got all I need. Thanks man." Fitz said as he went to get Terri.

The car ride was awkward and quiet. Fitz looked over at her and looked over her whole body. Terri saw and looked out the window rolling her eyes, thinking he was checking her out. There was no way Fitz was getting it in on her watch.

"I'm going to go shopping for some stuff later. Do you need me to pick up anything?" Fitz asked, hoping she would respond.

"No."

"Alright, but if you change your mind just tell me." Fitz smiled as he parked the car.

Terri saw, but ignored it and went inside.

0000000000000000000

Fiona woke up in bed with Adam and sighed. It had been a long and tiring day, but she could get to sleep. The clock on the table next to her said 10: 46. Fiona groaned and rolled over, into Adam's side. He instinctly rolled over layed his arm lazily on her side. She looked his body up and down before moving to his face.

She was too out of it from all the day's events and little sleep to care that Adam's eyes were now wide open. In the darkness of the room they appeared almost dark, but he was looking down at her so there was a patch of white in outside corner of his eyes.

"Hey." Adam whispered and pulled her closer.

"Hey." Fiona sighed, almost crying as she looked down at his chest.

"Why are you up? You okay?" Adam moved a strand of hair behind Fiona's ear, but she didn't react.

"Yeah, just woke up and can't get back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk more?"

"I just feel like I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be here." Fiona said. She had already talked about it a little. Why not get the rest out? "Like one day I'm going to wake up and this is all just going to be a dream. And that in real life you aren't there with me." Fiona stayed in the position she had been in ever since she woke up.

"Fi, this is real. I'm here with you." Adam kissed her head and cheek, but still didn't get a reaction.

"What if that's part of the dream, too? I don't want this to be a dream! I love you." Fiona said finally looking up at him.

"I love you too." Adam rested his forehead on hers.

"Now that I think about it, our whole relationship is too good to be true. What if it's also just part of the dream?" Fiona said, going back to where she was before.

"Fiona, please stop saying these things." Adam begged pulling her up to sit beside him as he hugged her. "I love you, and that's real."

"I'm just scared one day this all might end." Fiona snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'll show you how real it is." Adam said and pulled her back.

He layed her down gently on the bed and started to kiss her. He pecked her forehead, temple, both cheek, and lips, before going down to suck on her neck. Fiona was still in a haze, the worrying of this all being a dream and the lack of sleep finally getting to her.

Adam pulled back and watched her blue-green eyes glow up at the ceiling. Adam slid his hands up her shirt and undid the snap in front. Fiona took a deep inhale of breath as Adam moved his hands up to her breasts.

He rubbed the side and under them before pushing her erect nipples down. Fiona let out a pleasure filled sigh and relaxed into his touch. Adam smiled and flicked his thumbs over her once again pointy nubs. Fiona looked up at him with glazed eyes and smiled calmly. Adam smiled back and gave her a chaste kiss.

Adam was too tired to take his time and lick her tits, but he decided to make his way down her stomach while placing small kisses, something he didn't normally do. The more kisses her gave her the more she relaxed.

By the time he got her down to her panties she looked to be sleeping. Adam was a little horny but nothing he couldn't just ignore. He pulled the covers up and started to lay down when a hand press his bare chest and pushed him up. Adam looked down at Fiona with a questioning expression. She squirmed around a bit, getting comfortable.

"How was that supposed to prove that this isn't a dream?"

"Well, I know when I dream of you I always wake up before I can even get in."

"Then do it." Fiona put her hand back down and pushed the covers off.

Adam smiled and moved down to her legs. He was even more tired than before so once again he skipped the teasing and pulled her underwear off. Fiona spread her legs and complied as Adam pushed them up to her chest. He noticed to confused look on her face.

"I just want to try something new."

Fiona nodded with a weak smile and held her legs against her. Adam pulled his boxers down and looked over Fiona body. He imagined all the things he had done to her other times, trying to get hard. With not much foreplay he wasn't that erect so he decided a little won't hurt.

Adam slid his middle finger from Fiona's cilt and down to her hole. He played with her a little, never going in more than the tip as he moved it in circular patterns.

Watching Fiona bite her lips and wiggle in front of him got his heart racing and his blood pumping to the area he needed. Adam moved over Fiona while she stayed curled as a ball and moved into her slowly. Fiona moaned as her head through back and Adam entered her fully.

They stayed still, panting, getting use to the sensation that over took them. Adam started to move slowly and make Fiona loosen up. He loved how she was kind of tight. Not so tight that every time felt like their first, but tight enough that every part of her hole squeezed against him.

He's pace sped up as did the pleasure. Fiona gripped his shoulders and came onto him. Adam was sent over the edge a few moments after Fiona had stopped. He pulled out and looked at the mixture of his and Fiona's cum coating his no long hard length.

Adam sat up and planned to go clean up, but Fiona pulled him back. She kissed him hard before going down and licking all the juices off Adam. Fiona didn't do it so he would be turned on, but just because she didn't want him to leave.

"Stay with me." Fiona pleaded and leaned on Adam's shoulder, completely exhausted in all ways. Mentally, sexually, physically, emotionally, ect.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm going anywhere."

"This is better than a dream." Fiona giggled.

Adam smiled and kissed the top of her head, before falling back and taking her with him.

00000000000000000000

Fitz came home and walked into his room. Terri watched him from in the kitchen, but ignored it and looked back at her salad. She heard some moving around in the room and looked at it curiously. The noise stopped and Fitz came out of the room. He was making his way over to her and Terri was ready to break up with him.

"Fitz we need to talk." Terri sighed.

"I know you're planning on break up with me." Fitz stopped her.

"What?" Terri asked.

"Can you please give me one last chance? After this you can decide whether to leave me or not. Please?"

"What is it?"

"Come on." Fitz took her hand and lead her into their room.

When she entered the room Terri saw a chair facing the door next to the bed. Fitz stripped down naked and sat on the chair. She looked at him oddly before she noticed the bag on the bed.

"There are handcuffs in the bag and some other stuff."

"Fitz what is this?"

"I heard you talking to Sam one day about how you wanted to take control and if that's what I have to do so you stay with me I will."

"Fitz." Terri sighed.

"Please? I had to buy all these weird things at a store that smells like old guy cum and I'm the one that has to sit naked."

"I don't know, I mean the whole taking control thing is a nice fantasy, and maybe it should stay that way."

"Babe come on this is the only idea I got." Terri looked at the bag, still unsure. "I got you a whip." Terri turned to Fitz.

"Really?" Terri smiled.

"Yeah." Fitz gulped.

"You do know I'm really good with those?" Terri grinned.

"Yeah, but I'll take the pain for you."

"Well, I can't say no to that."

Terri went and dug through the bag. She found the whip, a paddle, some rope and handcuffs, and…. A monkey with symbols? Terri held in a laugh and Fitz knew what she found. Terri came over and handcuffed Fitz's wrists and ankles to the chair and tied the rope around his head so that it stuck in his mouth. Fitz frowned as Terri smiled and walked out of the room.

A few moments later she came back in the lace and mesh teddy lingerie she had bought that day at Victoria Secrets. Terri smiled seductively as she watched Fitz's dick perked up. He licked his lips and his hands clenched and unclenched, trying to reach for her but the handcuffs holding them in place.

"You're sure about this?" Terri asked.

"Defiantly."

"Well, then we have to go over a few rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, is that okay or too much?"

"No, whatever happened in the fantasy I want to do. What are the rules?"

"First, is when I give you a rule as soon as I say it you have to follow it or you'll be punished." Terri said while walking over, grabbing the whip. "Second, is that you are not allowed to make a noise unless I say so, and I will try to trick you." Terri kissed him chastely and slowly on the lips. "Got it?"

"Yep."

Terri smiled and stepped back. She turned to the door, but quickly snapped back and slashed the top of Fitz's foot. His head snapped back and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fitz yelled.

Terri sighed, rolling her eyes and snapped the whip at his ankle. Fitz's groaned in pain as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"The more you break the rules the more painful I'll make the punishment." Terri walked over and lifted his chin. "Okay?" Terri smiled wiping the tear.

Fitz nodded and made a mental note to remember all the rules and shut up.

"Lastly, if you obey the rules you'll get a reward."

Fitz opened his mouth, but then closed it, remembering the rule. Terri saw and smiled.

"You may speak."

"What kind of reward?"

"Something like this." Terri said and pulled the top of the clothing down to show her nipples.

Fitz's hands yanked against the chains trying to reach for her. Terri smiled and pulled the top back up. She kissed his neck and down to his chest. Fitz focused on his breathing, but couldn't hold in a raspy moan when Terri flicked his nipple. He cursed in his head thinking he was going to get whipped again, but she never did. Terri didn't think it was too loud and she liked how Fitz tensed up when he thought he was in trouble.

Her legs moved under the chair arms and sat on Fitz's laps. She kissed his neck some more and up to his lips. Fitz's eyes showed lust as Terri's breath ghosted his lips. Fitz couldn't take it and moved forward to try and kiss her, but she moved away.

"Stick your tongue out." Terri said.

Fitz complied and watched Terri come closer. She poked her tongue out and ran the tip of it along the bottom. Fitz twitched violently as she then took his tongue in her mouth and sucked hard. She dragged her teeth lightly on Fitz's tongue while she pulled back. His head fell back as he caught his breath.

"Well, you're being a pretty good boy so I think you deserve a surprise." Terri said and pulled the top down to show her breasts fully.

Fitz smiled and grew harder while Terri pressed her breasts under his neck. She put her head behind Fitz's and chewed on his ear as her hands messaged the back of his head. Fitz moved his tongue out to lick the side of her neck and smiled at the taste. Terri moved her hips against him and felt his whole body stiffen.

"Fuck Terri." Fitz moaned, but then tensed up even more.

Terri pulled away and gave him a saddened look and got up. Fitz whimpered and looked at her with pleading eyes. Fitz looked over nervously at the whip and then back at Terri.

"Don't worry, I won't whip you this time, but….. " Terri grabbed the cups on her outfit. "Say goodbye to the twins." Fitz sighed and his head fell. "Just keep following the rules and you'll get much more." Terri kissed his softly and rubbed her thumb on his cheek when she pulled away. "It'll just be really painful." Terri said slowly while she traced her nails on his base lightly.

Fitz clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white quickly. Terri smirked and kissed his throat after he swallowed the lump. He shook the chair, wanting so desperately to break free. Terri pulled away and grinned deviously.

"I'll take my clothes off and let you make as much noise as you want, but you have to beg me to take them off. Got it?" Fitz nodded and watched Terri grab the top of the fabric, but she stopped and looked at him.

"Please Terri, please!" Fitz begged. "Take it off, I need to see your body! I need to see you! I need to touch you and taste you!" Fitz cried.

"Stop." Terri said and Fitz went quiet.

Terri was finally stripped fully and walked over to him. She unbuckled the handcuffs and untied the ropes so Fitz would be free. As soon as he was fully released he jumped up and pushed Terri against the wall, attacking her lips. She pushed him off and onto the bed.

Before he could get up she flipped over and handcuffed him to the bed. She stood up, grabbed the paddle from the bag, and slapped his ass hard enough it left a fading print. Fitz screamed and that earned another hit. That time he held in the yelp and sighed when he felt Terri's hand rub the sore spot.

She climbed up onto his back and sat on him. Fitz stayed on his hands and knees while Terri reached down and stroked him softly. He groaned loudly and bit his teeth together to stay quiet.

"Be quiet or I'll get the whip." Terri whispered and stuck her tongue in his ear.

She went back to messaging him while she licked his ear. Fitz couldn't take the slow and soft movement so he moaned out as loud as he could. He knew it would lead to getting beaten, but he needed to get it out. Terri got off and pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, spreading her legs.

Fitz watched her fluid run down onto the chair and licked his lips. Terri moved her fingers slowly to her entrance and rubbed in slow circles. She moaned out loud on purpose to arouse Fitz. His dick ached and twitched hard making him squeeze her eyes and look away. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't look away and faced her just as she came. He pulled against the chain, but it wouldn't budge and he badly wanted to taste her.

"I know you want this." Terri said, dipping her fingers in the liquid and holding it up to him.

He reached out to lick it, but it was too far away. Terri pulled it back and licked it off in front of him. Fitz whimpered and put his head in his hands

"Alright sexy, I'll stop being a bully and give you what you want." Terri flipped him over and moved to straddle him.

She unlocked to cuffs and lowered herself onto him. Fitz groaned, but it was held back. Terri put his hands to her hips and moved them up and down to give him the hint that she wanted to be touched. Fitz continued the motion after Terri let go.

"You can do what you want. Make as much noise as you want, touch me everywhere, and taste whatever you want." Terri smiled.

Fitz smirked and flipped then over so he could ram into her harder than he ever had. She locked her legs around his hips and thrusted up to meet his hips with as much power as she could muster up. Fitz put his two fingers down and rubbed her hard. He supported her lower back with his hand as she came. Fitz smiled and kissed her with enough passion to make up for all the days they went without even talking. Fitz continued this until he too came as long and hard as ever. He stayed kneeling over her and breathing heavily.

"Lie down with me." Terri pulled Fitz down on her side.

He moved up and rested his head on her breast. Terri combed her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Am I forgiven?" Fitz sighed and got onto his side, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah." Terri smiled and snuggled in to him.

"I love you, Terri."

Terri paused and her breathing hitched. No one had ever told her that or even gotten close. She never thought I'd be so easy for someone to fall in love with her. She was known to be a bitch and stubborn, moody, and, at times, hard to put up with. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting happy tears run down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Terri cried happily and hugged him tight before falling asleep.

**7 whole pages and a bit of the 8****th****! Hope you think it was worth the wait! Next chapter will be the last one and it'll be SUPER CUTE! Please review!**


	29. Christmas

**Just so you know I have a new poll on my webpage asking if you want Chris to live with Fiona or just visit a lot. Please vote or answer in your review or both.**

It was finally Christmas Eve and everyone was either out partying or sleeping in bed. Adam and Fiona were in their living room watching T.V. while drinking hot chocolate. Fiona stared intently at the poor little donkey that cried because his mother had just died, keeping him warm. Tears were in her eyes at how sad it was, but laughed at how a made up story got her so emotional.

Adam watched her and smiled. He leaned down to place a few soft kisses on her neck and lastly on her cheek. This made Fiona look up at him and smile. She truly loved Adam and was so happy to be spending Christmas with him. Adam smiled back at her, but his lips fell and he got serious. Fiona frowned when Adam got tense and he started to shift under her.

"Fiona." Adam said, sitting up straight, causing Fiona to sit up between his legs.

"Yes." Fiona said, innocently.

"I have a present that I want to give you, but you don't have to accept it."

"What is it?" Fiona asked, thinking she already knew.

"It' kind of going to hurt, I'm going to have to bite you, but it's something you've wanted for a long time."

Fiona smiled widely, knowing for sure what he was going to give her. Fiona sat up tall and moved her hair behind her ears and showed Adam her neck. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"That's not how it works."

"Well, then what do you bite?"

"Turn around and bend over." Adam smirked.

Fiona raised an eyebrow, but did as he said. Adam kneeled down behind her and lifted her shirt up above her lower back. Fiona squirmed around sifted her weight onto different arms. Adam kissed her spine all the way down to the top of her pajama pants. She sighed and relaxed, which was exactly what Adam wanted.

"I'm going to bite you right here." Adam made a little circle on her lower back. "It's going to sting like a bee and you might faint, don't fight it. You're going to be alright. I'm here. I love you." Adam whispered and kissed the back of her neck and shoulders while rubbing her arms. "I love you, Fiona."

"I love you too Adam." Fiona said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Adam rubbed the little area he was about to bite and opened his mouth. Fiona couldn't see, but Adam transformed his mouth only half wolf and allowed him to unhinge his jaw. Adam made his teeth sharpen and sunk them into Fiona's flesh. She squealed and let a few painful tears out, she squeezed her fists and waited for Adam to let go. He stayed on her for a while, letting his DNA mix with hers. Fiona doesn't know what else happened, because she fainted onto the couch.

00000000000000000

The Edwards family had all had their Christmas breakfast and were now getting ready to open presents. Clare's mom was especially happy. Last Christmas with her ex-husband was a disaster and it was the day he had started cheating on her. She didn't know Clare had invited Eli over, but Glen had said how much he liked Eli and that she could invite a friend over. Her mom would disapprove and probably say that he was her 'boyfriend', but Clare didn't think her mom really thought of him as that.

Clare stalled everyone on the gift giving, so Eli wouldn't miss out. Clare had gotten him a gift and he said he had gotten her something also. She hoped that he'd like it and also hoped her mom would show some kindness on Christmas.

"Clare, what are we waiting for?" Clare's mom laughed at how silly Clare was acting, trying to stop Jake from opening presents by tackling him.

"I invited a friend over." Clare said shyly, thinking she should give her mom a heads up.

"Is it Eli?" Helen sighed, frustrated.

"Mom, please its Christmas and we have so much to do today. I just want to see him once and give him his present."

"You couldn't do that yesterday or tomorrow?"

"He's also spending Christmas alone. His parents are working and all of his friends have their own plans."

"Helen, it's just for a few hours." Glen agreed.

"Well, I can't uninvited him."

"Thank you mom." Clare hugged her mother and smiled happily when she heard the knock at the door.

Clare sprinted to get it, but Jake was already there. He pushed Clare back in so hard that she fell onto the couch. Jake smiled deviously as he opened the door. The expression on Eli's face said that he was excepting Clare to answer.

"Hi wolf, how's the pack?"

"Jake." Clare groaned and pushed him away. "Sorry." Clare said, sadly.

"It's fine." Eli smirked shaking his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas." Eli whispered when she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas too." Clare pecked his lips.

Jake made fake gagging sounds behind them, earning a slap from Clare. Eli walked in and sat down on the couch next to Jake. Clare smiled and took a seat next to him and snuggled into his side. Jake rolled his eyes and got an elbow to the ribs from his dad, while Mrs. Edwards watched the couple carefully.

Through the morning of opening presents and spending time together Clare's mom watched Eli and her daughter interact. They smiled, shared a few chaste kisses, at appropriate times, and stayed close together even when they had room to move.

In the end there were not any fights, but mostly because Helen avoided conversations that Eli joined in. for that reason Eli didn't talk much so at least she could have some fun time on Christmas.

When everyone was done and had talked and shared a few stories Eli was getting ready to leave. Clare got his jacket and led him to the door. She gave him and kiss good- bye and was ready to close the door. But before she could her mother quickly spoke softly.

"It was nice having you over Eli."

"Thank you for having me." Eli smiled before leaving.

Once Eli was gone and the door was closed Clare turned and smiled happily at her mother. She smiled back and nodded, answering Clare's unasked question. Clare smiled even wider and ran to hug her mom tightly.

"Best Christmas ever!" Clare cheered.

00000000000000000

Fiona opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she felt a little different. As she looked around something in front of her caught her eye. It was so close to her face, and looked like it was on it. Fiona reached out to touch it and felt her hand was heavy. She thought it was just asleep, but saw what really was going on when a giant paw moved and felt it touch her nose. Fiona sprang up and sat up. She felt her ears twitch, her butt touch the bed, and saw more of the room from a higher point. She ran to the full size mirror and looked at herself.

Her paws were huge and her legs were thin but muscular. She was covered in white fur with patches of light brown. Her eyes glowed greenish- grey and her nose was a dark black.

Fiona continued to look at herself, even when Adam came up behind her, also in wolf form. He looked her over and grinned with his long mouth.

"I knew it." he whispered.

"What?" Fiona asked, slightly surprised she could now understand him.

"That'd you be white and brown. You look beautiful." Adam licked her cheek, making her smile.

"Thank you, but when did this happen?"

"When you fell asleep I felt you change. I thought it'd be fun to snuggle up with you in wolf form for the first time."

"Won't be our last." Fiona sighed, pushing her head under Adam's chin.

"I'm glad, but we need to get ready for the plane ride. Plus I got you some pills to make it so you don't change into a wolf randomly, but your body will still adapt to the changes."

"Perfect, I can take those all the time."

"Actually, they lose their stuff if you take them too excessively."

"Oh, well at least I can get through a few special times, like dinner?" Fiona hinted.

"I get it. Don't worry I'll give you a romantic moment you want. It'll be the best Christmas ever."

"Good, now let's go take a shower." Fiona said and moved to the bathroom.

"Fiona." Adam called, making Fiona look back at him. "Want the pill?" Fiona looked at herself and realized she was still a Werewolf.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Fiona giggled.

0000000000000000

Fitz woke up when Terri straddled him and kissed him all over his face. Fitz smiled and shook his head to stop her and rubbed his eyes before wiping his face all the way down with his hand. Terri laughed and got off of him.

"You better not be rubbing my kisses off." She joked.

"Never." Fitz smiled, his eyes mostly closed.

"I love you." Terri rubbed his bare chest, lovingly.

"That's your new favorite fraise isn't it?"

"I'm just so happy to be with you, and I'm glad you're the first guy I've said that to."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

"Later tonight you can try and show me, in some way." Terri smiled seductively and undid the laces on Fitz's grey pajama pants.

"Why wait?"

Fitz sat up and kissed her for a while before pulling her down onto him. He reached over and grabbed the sheets to pull it over them. Terri laughed, pulling away and stood up.

"Tonight, because I have a something to show you, but I can't quite yet."

"Why not?" Fitz whined.

"Because it's a surprise, and I can. Now get dressed and come eat." Terri kissed his lips before leaving.

Fitz didn't get dress, but just walked out into the kitchen. Terri was setting plates full of food on the counter when Fitz wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the underside of her breasts. Terri laughed and wiggled out of his grip.

"I said tonight." Terri said sternly.

"But I can't wait that long. I'll do anything you want. I proved that a few nights before."

"And that's why I love you, but it'll be better if we wait."

"I think it'd be better if we had sex just all over this apartment again."

"We have plenty of days this vacation to do that."

"Then why don't we start now?" Fitz grabbed and ran to throw her on the couch.

He tackled her and aggressively kissed her neck sloppily. Terri smiled and rolled her eyes, pushing him off and getting up. Fitz sighed and groaned, falling down onto the couch. On the way to the kitchen Terri stopped and slapped his butt before running into the room so Fitz couldn't catch her. Fitz looked up behind him after Terri was gone and grinned.

"I'm going to get you ya little devil." Fitz whispered to himself and got up to get Terri.

00000000000000000

The plane ride had been pretty long and tiring, but it was over and now all Adam and Fiona had to do was get their things and go home. Fiona stepped out of the plane and took a deep breath. She spun around and smiled, laughing. Adam watched in awe and came up behind to pick her up and spin her around. Fiona giggled and kicked her legs.

"Adam, put me down!"

"Alright, love." Adam put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Now come on, I want to go home and see my parents."

"We will, but I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"Just stay here."

Adam left Fiona sitting on a bench as he disappeared into the crowd. Fiona looked around nervously, not liking being alone at the airport. She began to get impatient and squirmed around a lot when she heard a little voice yell.

"Mommy!" Fiona perked up at the voice and smiled wide.

"Chris!" Fiona ran over.

Adam was holding back a struggling Chris who desperately wanted to run into Fiona's arms. He wasn't that close and Adam didn't want to lose sight of him. It was easy for a kid to get lost in an airport like this. Once they were closer Adam let him go and he hugged Fiona tight. She picked him up and kissed his cheek, tears slowly falling out.

"I've missed you so much Mommy." Chris whispered with the side of his head resting on her shoulder.

Fiona let a few tears fall more as Adam came up and hugged them.

0000000000000000000

Fitz had surprised Terri by taking her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. He said it was one of her three presents and she was excited for the others. They were sitting on the couch about to give each other gifts.

"Okay, so I wanted to give you something that not every guy can give you." Fitz smiled, playing with ring box in his pocket.

"Okay, but I want to tell you that I love you so much, and I'm glad you respect me and my boundaries. Even if there aren't that many."

"Yeah, I love you too, that's why I want to give you this." Fitz took a deep breath, still fiddling with the box.

"Fitz, are you okay?"

"Yeah this is just really hard for me."

"Well, don't do things that make you feel nervous."

"I just feel like this will make us strong or whatever and I'm scared I might have gone too far."

"You can never go too far with me." Fitz smiled and felt really confident. "Except marriage." Terri laughed.

"What?" Fitz asked his whole plan stopping.

"Well, some people asked to get married in high school and, sometimes it's okay, but I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh, okay." Fitz said awkwardly and turned away.

"So, what's the gift?" Terri asked, confused.

"Oh, um well…" Fitz didn't know what to do so he decided to give her the other present. "Wait here."

Fitz practically ran out, leaving Terri alone. She waited, thinking about why he was acting weird. Maybe the talk about marriage freaked him out, even though she wasn't thinking about it. Suddenly she felt something licking her thigh and giggled.

"Fitz." Terri pushed him away, but felt fur.

She looked down and squealed with joy. Fitz handed her their new pitbull puppy so she could hug, kiss, and pet it. Terri had the biggest smile on her face as she received kissed from the dog.

"Fitz, I love him."

"I thought you would."

"How did you think I'd be made?"

"Well, I thought you'd think it be too much responsibility or too soon to have one."

"That makes sense. Now we just have to think of a name."

"Whatever you want."

Terri looked at the white and brown, black, and grey spotted dog. It looked at her, panting happily. She smiled and kissed his forehead, petting his back.

"I like Chase."

"Chase?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I love it." Fitz said, rubbing the dog's head as it snuggled in Terri lap.

"So, what's my other present?"

"What?"

"You said you had three, I got two."

"Oh, um, well before we get to that. What do you have for me?"

"Right, I really think you'll like it." Terri smiled and turned her back to him.

She lifted her shirt up to show her lower back to show Fitz her new tattoo. It was his name in fancy writing on her lower back. His eyes widened and he grabbed her hips to pull her closer so he could take a better look. Terri smiled at his expression, blushing a little bit.

"Do you like it?"

"Is that real?"

"I got it a few months ago, before we had that big fight."

"Nice." Fitz rubbed it softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"It's all healed and permanent, so you don't have to be careful."

"This is awesome."

"Now, what's my gift?" Terri asked, excitedly.

"Um, a night of intense love making?" Fitz said hesitantly, being the only thing he could think of.

"I should have known." Terri laughed, by the lie.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Come on, Fitz-y boy." Terri said, going to their room.

"Yes." Fitz whispered cheered, clenching his fists and smiling.

0000000000000000000

Adam and Fiona had spent all day with the Coyne's, Chris, and they were about to go see Levi. The two were going to the Pack's hang out to meet him and because Fiona wanted to see if everyone would accept her now. Of course Adam knew that she would have to do something before they truly took her in.

Once Adam and Fiona was in in circle of cars and trash, Levi shouted for his 'daddy' and ran over to them, at least as fast as he could. Adam smiled and picked him up, kissing his cheek multiple times. Fiona took his hands and played with them, making the little boy laugh and giggle.

After a long reunion Levi had to go to bed and Adam and Fiona went more into the party. Everyone had heard of her transformation because a few people had commented about it. Sometimes Fiona wondered if it changed anything because of how nothing seemed to change.

"Hey, newbie!" someone called. Fiona knew it had to be directed at her and turned to a boy. "You ready?" he asked. Fiona frowned.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend didn't tell you. Before you can official be accepted into this pack, you gotta fight for it."

"Adam?" Fiona turned to him, sitting next to her.

"I didn't want you to worry." Adam said.

"What do I do?" Fiona whispered.

"Just let your instincts go free. You'll be fine and if you lose, you can have as many chances as you want."

"But-"

"You can do this." Adam kissed her.

Fiona inched forward and watched the guy jump forward while turning into a wolf. Fiona looked back at Adam who nodded. She did the same as the guy and turned into a Werewolf. She was surprised at how easy it was, but turned her attention back to the other wolf growling and baring his fangs at her. Fiona hesitantly showed her teeth a little, but then covered them when she felt stupid.

"Let's get ready to brawl!" another wolf came up and yelled, making the rest of the group howl.

Fiona looked around nervously at all the wolves sitting on top of cars around the walls. Adam saw her nervousness and ran up to her, also in wolf form.

"Listen you don't have win, just show them that you can fight and protect the Pack if needed."

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. You're big, fast, strong, and vicious."

"Hey! Adam you done giving your princess tips. Just let her fight man, don't be such a pussy!"

Adam growled at him and Fiona looked down ashamed. Adam turned back to her and looked disappointed. He nudged her with his nose to make her look at him.

"Doesn't it piss you off that they talk you like that, to me?"

Fiona looked him in the eyes, but didn't say anything to him. The other wolves were getting anxious and howling. Adam gave her one last look before walking back to his spot. Fiona turned back to look at her opponent.

"This bitch is going down." She heard him whispered to his friends.

Fiona growled at him and took a step forward. This caught his attention and his ears perked up. They had a staring contest before the grey wolf lunged at her. Fiona dodged his bite and keeping her front paws grounded she was able to slide around, face him, and grab onto him with her teeth. The wolf rolled away from Fiona and flipped her over onto her back.

They spent a few more minutes circling each other, colliding with bites and clawing, then pushing away for each other, and repeating a few times. But the grey wolf got a bite on Fiona's and threw her into a pile of metal and garbage. Everyone gasped and made ouch sounds.

Adam's ears flattened and he looked sad. She was good, but not good enough to make the Pack. The other wolf started to leave and celebrate with his friends, but the sound of movement stopped him and made him look back.

Fiona was getting back up and stood tall, even though her legs were shaking. She charged at him with intense speed and tackled him. He used the momentum she had caused to roll more and push her off. Fiona got right back up though and grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him into a car seat like he had done a few minutes ago.

He started to get back up, but one of the wolves stopped him and smiled at Fiona. The whole pack saw the battle was over and barked and howled. Adam joined in, howling the loudest, and ran to Fiona. They jumped around each other like playful puppies.

"I'm so proud of you!" Adam cheered, now in human form.

Fiona ran to him and turned back to normal before jumping into his arms.

"Oh Adam, this is the best Christmas ever." Fiona kissed him hard, smiling.

"We can only go up from here." Adam smiled and kissed her again.

**Well, this is the end of the story. I'll be writing two stories before the next and last story of this line. Please vote if you want Chris to live with Fiona and Adam, or not. Either on review, homepage, or both! **


End file.
